Eso cambia las cosas
by Cristal-V
Summary: Edward se despide de Bella, pero ella ve las cosas de manera diferente. No toma las palabras de Edward de la misma forma. Y no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados.
1. Eso lo cambia todo

Nada me pertenece.

Eso cambia las cosas.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes — lo dijo de forma lenta y sin apartar la mirada de mi, probablemente queriéndose asegurar que entendiera el mensaje.

Analice cada palabra, buscándole un sentido y estudie su tono buscando alguna falla o debilidad que me demostrara lo contrario. Nada. Lo que decía no tenia sentido para mí. Y no se escuchaba otra cosa que seguridad en su voz.

Como podía ser que hace tan solo unos días me declaraba su amor con locura, una y otra vez y ahora…

Y fue ahí cuando entendí el mensaje.

— ¿Tú... no... Me quieres? — Intente que sonara como una afirmación ya que no era una pregunta que requería su respuesta. Yo lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. No me quiere, nunca me quiso.

—No. - lo dijo firme y de una forma tan natural que era imposible no creerle. Además su fachada despreocupada, apoyado en el árbol, luciendo… ¿aburrido? Solo vi ese frio y desprecio en sus ojos cuando nos conocimos, asique ahora como en aquel momento…

_Me desprecia._

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —

Oh, si… eso cambiaba todo. Despreciaba mis palabras, las promesas, el tiempo juntos, mi vida – la que puse en juego por el. -, me despreciaba a mi, a nuestro amor, mi amor.

Miro entre los arboles, buscando algo. ¿Alguna estúpida escusa más para echarme en cara?

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. – ¿sangre nueva con la cual torturarte u otra tonta de la cual reírte? - Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. – Un monstruo, una basura! - No soy humano. – No, y esa va a ser mi perdición. - He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho. –

Si, su engaño llego demasiado lejos pero mi odio también. Saber lo que sentí, lo que duele y se que ambas cosas siempre van a estar en mi, mientras el perfecto vampiro inmortal sigue burlándose de mi y otras tantas personas sin poder hacer nada con al respecto.

_Esto no se va a quedar así._

—No — Me dije a mi misma. La estúpida Bella acababa de morir. No necesito colmillos ni superfuerza para matarme, solo palabras. No podía permitir que siguiera con esto, no podía permitirle matar la poca cordura que quedaba en mí. — No lo hagas. – le advertí.

Me observo como si fuese un juego de ajedrez, pensando cual seria el mejor movimiento para derribarme. Y lo encontró.

—No me convienes, Bella.

Ok, esa no era una estúpida escusa, era simplemente… la verdad. No le convenía, era una simple y aburrida mortal de un pueblucho. El podía tener a quien quisiera ¿Por qué iba a ser yo? Pero no pudo jugar con otra, engañar a otra… tenia que ser a mi ¿verdad?

Me juro amor eterno una y otra vez, solo para reírse en mi cara todas esas veces. Amor, por favor!. Eran las palabras mágicas para tenerme a sus pies y burlarse de mí un rato, un buen rato. Pero ya ni siquiera le servía para eso, y para lo que le podría llegar a interesar a cualquier adolescente normal para el podría costar un asesinato, no es que le importara mi vida ni mucho menos, no me hacia falsas ilusiones, tan solo seria un problema, mas de lo que ya lo soy.

Nunca hubo amor de su parte. Solo curiosidad. Le resultaba un interesante, especial. Mi mente era un misterio según decía. Se canso de utilizarme como experimento Mi mente ya no era un misterio, solo vacio y absurdo silencio para el.

Iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba, echarle en cara cada palabra suya. Quería que supiese que no me engaño, no ahora al menos, en el final. Pero solo serviría para que siga divirtiéndose a costa mía, se regocijaría sabiendo que su traición me duele aun mas de lo que el piensa.

—Si es eso lo que quieres. – escupí las palabras como si fuesen veneno.

¡Asintió sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos el muy cobarde!

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado — dijo.

¿Qué? Esto es un chiste ¿verdad? Me matas en vida ¿y me queres pedir un _favor_? Pero aun así…

—Lo que quieras — mentí. Necesitaba escucharlo. Sabía que no lo escucharía otra vez, al menos en un largo tiempo. Tal vez era la necesidad de grabarme su voz para torturarme o la vaga ilusión de…

Se veía… ¿relajado? Asique todavía le gustaba pensar que me tenia bajo su poder…

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido — exigió —. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

¿No hablar de el? ¿De su familia? ¿De lo peligroso que resultaban? o ¿De cómo fue el que le dio un sentido a mi vida y quien la arruino en un segundo? ¿No quería que me suicidara así Charlie no lo buscaba para culparlo?

Asentí. No iba a hacer nada de eso. No serviría de nada, no quería dañar a su familia, ni a Charlie ni a Renee.Tampoco ganaría nada actuando de forma tan estúpida e infantil. Tengo que hacerlo mejor. Voy a hacerlo mejor.

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.

Claro, Charlie… como si te importara.

—Lo haré — afirme. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo, no iba a hacer nada estúpido. Iba a pensarlo todo muy bien.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Mentiroso.

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Miente! ¡Sabiendo que es una promesa que nunca va a poder cumplir! Nuevamente quería gritarle decirle que dejara de mentir, que solo estaba empeorando las cosas para los dos.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.

No, no esta vez. No en mí. Lo único que se asemeja a un colador en mi es mi corazón, y todo por cortesía suya, y si, también de mi memoria por recordarme sus palabras, sus abrazos, sus besos que son, fueron y serán una mentira.

— ¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Necesitaba saber que el no me iba a olvidar, tal vez no recordaría como yo cada pequeña cosa que me dijo o hizo, pero yo me encargaría de recordárselas y que pagara por cada una.

—Bueno. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad. – Otra distracción como yo, tal vez alguna vampira con la que no tenga que tener cuidado para evitar dejar un cadáver.

Sonrió.

Probablemente pensando en su nueva victima y en las diferentes formas de conquistarla para que caiga en su juego.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

¿Molestaremos? _No, no, no… por favor no. Alice…_

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

— ¿Alice se ha ido? — no podía creerlo, creía que ella… creí en ella. En ellos.

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

¿Tampoco le importaba a Alice? Mierda. Todos ellos se burlaron de mí, disfrutaron reírse de la estúpida_ humana_.

Definitivamente tenia que hacer algo. No son los únicos, y con mi suerte tenia que haber alguno dispuesto a beber mi sangre, solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Iba a tomarme el tiempo necesario para pensar bien todo, tenían la eternidad para recordarme y reírse de mí. Yo iba a encargarme de conseguir mi eternidad para vengarme.

—Adiós, Bella

_Adiós Edward… hasta pronto._

Es mi primer fic (o intento de) esta lleno de errores y todo, lo se. Pero me gustaria mucho saber su opinion.

Siempre renegue de la actitud que tomo Bella, entiendo que sino no hay saga… pero al menos un poco de amor propio, no? Asique tenia ganas de cambiar por un segundo por lo menos las cosas.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos.

Cristal.


	2. Shut Up

Nada me pertenece.

Shut Up

Luego de que se fue me quede algo mas en el bosque, no se cuanto estuve ahí realmente. Mi mente estaba fija en la tierra, no note que llovía hasta que en la tierra comenzaron a formarse pequeños charcos.

Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido, no sentía nada… o tal vez sentía demasiado, solo que no era capaz de identificar cada sentimiento.

Me obligue a despegar la mirada del suelo y la fije en el cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecerse… creo. El siempre gris cielo de Forks no se destacaba por mostrar diferencias importantes que ayudaran a ubicarme en el tiempo.

Charlie no tardaría en llegar, quería llegar a casa antes que el y así ahorrarme explicaciones que no tenia.

No sabia bien donde estaba, suponía que no estaba tan lejos de casa, teniendo en cuenta que no caminamos demasiado.

Pensó que lo perseguiría, no había forma que lo alcanzara y mucho menos sola en un bosque… pero quiso asegurarse de que no lo molestara mas dejándome perdida… _cobarde_. O tal vez, no era eso… simplemente quería reírse por una ultima vez a costa mía, pensando en las diferentes formas que yo buscaría para volver a casa, tomando diferentes caminos que no me llevarían a ningún lado y tal vez su hermana le contaría todas las vueltas que daría buscando la salida.

Ok, que empiece la función.

Comencé a caminar por donde creí que seria la dirección correcta. De acuerdo… obligue a mis piernas a moverse en alguna dirección… no es como si estuviese muy consciente de lo que hacia. Pero si fui consciente de las caídas, solo porque requería mucho esfuerzo levantarse una y otra vez. No sentía el dolor de mis manos lastimadas, veía algo de sangre de algunos de los cortes que las ramas y piedras hicieron, pero no sentía dolor realmente. No estaba muy segura si eso era bueno o malo…

Caí una vez más. Arrodillada mire a mis manos ensangrentadas y embarradas. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si tuviese mi sangre a su disposición sin testigos? Tal vez Alice le dijo que iba a lastimarme y tomo las precauciones necesarias para no estar cerca de mi sangre. Tal vez, no quería lastimarme.

_¿Tal vez no quería lastimarte?_

Por favor! Como no quería lastimarte te dejo sola y perdida en un bosque, no? Como no quería lastimarte te utilizo, te engaño y se burlo en tu cara una y otra vez. Como no quería lastimarte te desprecio, te olvido, te rechazo y_ te mato?_

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil… _

Sacudí mi cabeza, no podía pensar en el, no ahora, ya habría oportunidad.

Me levante. _Tenia que seguir adelante._

No era la dirección correcta, ni esa, ni la otra, ni la siguiente. Finalmente visualice mi casa. _Mierda_, el coche de Charlie ya estaba ahí, realmente me había quedado mucho tiempo en el bosque.

Camine directo hacia la puerta, con suerte no estaría en la sala de estar y podría pasar directo hacia mi cuarto. Subí las escaleras, sentí mis piernas fallar en el ultimo escalón pero no me detuve, solo quería llegar a mi cuarto y dormir, que todo esto terminara. Busque mis llaves en mis bolsillos, no estaban, probablemente las perdí en algunas de las caídas. No quería tocar la puerta, evitaría a Charlie mientras pudiese.

Entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto, ese pensamiento trajo con si tantos recuerdos… yo mirando la ventana desde mi cama esperando por el, el apareciendo, acercándose a mi, besándome… Necesite sostenerme de la puerta para no caerme, pero esta se abrió luego haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

- Bella. – dijo Charlie mientras evitaba que me caiga sosteniéndome de los brazos.

- ¿Papá? – levante la vista para mirarlo. Y pude ver la preocupación y miedo en sus ojos mientras veía el estado de mi ropa.

Seguí su mirada, sus ojos viajaban desde mi pelo hasta mis zapatillas. Cerré los ojos al notar mi error. Estaba tan apurada por entrar que no me moleste en arreglar un poco mi ropa, si es que tenía algún arreglo. Intente limpiar mis manos en la parte de atrás de mis jeans, pero fue inútil, estaba húmedo por lo que saco algo de barro, pero dejo a la vista los cortes con la sangre seca y manchas de barro seco adornando.

Tomo mis manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Bella, ¿Qué te paso? – se lo veía muy preocupado, demasiado para mi gusto.

- Nada. – intente que mi voz sonada indiferente.

- ¿Nada? Mira en el estado en el que estas… dime ahora mismo que paso. – solo pude mirar hacia el suelo, no lograba encontrar una buena excusa, mi silencio solo pareció preocuparlo más, si era posible. - ¿Te hicieron algo Bella? ¿Alguien te lastimo?

_Si._

- No, papá. Nadie me hizo nada. Solo me caí. – lo mire a los ojos, para ver si así, mi mentira sonaba mas creíble. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, buscando la verdad en mis ojos. Mire en otra dirección, no podía dejar que el supiera la verdad.

- Una caída no deja estos cortes. – Dijo extendiendo mis manos – o estos – soltó mis manos para señalar los cortes en mis rodillas que se veían debajo de mis pantalones rotos. - ¿Vas a decirme que paso de una buena vez? – de acuerdo, estaba comenzando a enojarse. Eso no era común en Charlie.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo frio. – pareció olvidar su enojo por un momento y me rodeo con su brazo, dirigiéndome hacia el sillón donde hizo que me sentara.

- Perdón, tendría que haberte hecho pasar y hacer que te cambiaras, con el susto no me di cuenta. – se veía culpable ahora. Genial, no dejaba de hacer sentir mal a Charlie. Fue hasta un armario y tomo una manta para ponerla en mis hombros.

- No. – intente alejarme para que no me cubriera con la manta. – Tengo la ropa mojada, voy a empapar la manta.

- Bella, estas temblando. – puso la manta a mi alrededor para luego sentarse a mi lado y mirarme con clara preocupación.

- Dime que paso… por favor. – me removí incomoda en mi lugar, mirando hacia diferentes puntos buscando alguna explicación. – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad? – cada palabra que decía me hacia sentir mas miserable.

- Si, lo se. Es solo que no hay nada que contar, no paso nada. Fui a la librería y me caí. – eso no justificaba los cortes, pero esperaba que por esta vez lo dejara pasar.

- ¿La librería?, pensé que estabas en el bosque.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en el bosque?

- Por tu nota. – dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

- ¿Qué nota?

- La que me dejaste. – saco un papel de su bolsillo y me lo extendió.

"Voy a dar un paseo con Edward por el sendero. Volveré pronto, B"

Reconocía esa perfecta caligrafía. Arrugue el papel en mi puño como si al hacer eso su nombre desapareciese junto a el.

- Claro, la nota. – dije con un intento de sonrisa.

- Pensé en ir a buscarte, pero como sabia que estabas con Edward no me quise preocupar y quedar como un padre paranoico, tendría que haberte ido a buscar antes. Iba a ir cuando escuche un ruido en la puerta… - se quedo en silencio un momento, pensé que había terminado la charla, pero no fue así. - ¿No recordabas haber escrito la nota? – dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados como estudiándome.

- Si, es que… la escribí antes de decidir ir a la librería.

- Entonces… no te lastimaste en el bosque. – Afirmo - pensé que por el barro... ¿Fue camino a la librería? ¿Edward no pudo ayudarte? ¿No te acompaño? o… - frunció el ceño reflexionando y exploto - ¡Fue el quien te hizo esto! ¿Verdad?

_Algo así Charlie._

No, no, no. – me apresure a negar. – el no me hizo nada. – no podía pronunciar su nombre, solo escucharlo de la boca de Charlie hizo que me sintiera enferma. – Paso lo siguiente… - necesitaba una idea, una buena. Y rápido. – fui a la librería a comprar un libro, volví y escuche ruidos en el bosque, pensé que eras vos y entre a buscarte, me perdí y me caí un par de veces… nada mas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué haría yo en el bosque a estas horas? – pregunto extrañado, pero ya mas calmado. Tenía razón, no tenia demasiada lógica. Me estaba cansando de este interrogatorio ya, Charlie no era de hacer tantas preguntas, al menos no a mi. Tendría que haberme ido directo a mi cuarto en cuanto entre y ahorrarme todo esto.

- No lo se. A mi también me parecía raro, por eso entre para ver si necesitabas mi ayuda.

Solo quería que me dijera "de acuerdo, sube a darte una ducha y duerme. Mañana será otro día". Pero parece que ese plan de Charlie.

- ¿Y tu libro? – pregunto con tono desconfiado.

- ¿Que libro? – pregunte confundida. Charlie levanto una ceja, como dándome a entender de que había cometido un error.

- El que fuiste a comprar.

- Ah, el libro… si… no lo tenían. Lo van a traer la semana que viene.

- ¿Y Edward? Es raro que no este acá con vos.

- Tenía cosas que hacer. – no podía soportar mas esto. - ¿Puedo ir a ducharme? Tengo frio… y estoy un poco cansada. Pero puedo hacer la comida si quieres, me tomara solo un momento. ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? – me atropelle con las palabras al hablar, solo quería cambiar de tema. Creo que comprendió.

- No, Bells. Ve y descansa. – creo que comprendió que no quería hablar de eso. Agradecí tener al Charlie de siempre de vuelta. – Comeré algo rápido y me iré a dormir también.

- De acuerdo. Buenas Noches. – dije camino a la escalera, subí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, lo que no era mucho. Tenia que alejarme de ahí, Charlie podría arrepentirse y continuar con su interrogatorio y no me creía capaz de seguir con la fachada mucho más. Aunque sabia que de ahora en adelante esa seria mi única opción.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola! Todavía no termine mis parciales, de hecho no los empecé. Pero tenia ganas de escribir, aunque debería de estar estudiando.

Este cap no dice nada, lo se… pero lo subí para que el próximo no fuese tan largo y pesado. Todavía no va a pasar mucho, pero no pienso dar muchas vueltas tampoco.

Una pregunta, ¿prefieren que use el "tu" o el "vos"? Intentare estar mas atenta si prefieren el "tu" tal vez les molesta el "vos"… no lo se… díganme lo que prefieren. Perdón si combine ambas cosas en este cap, estaré más atenta, ando con mucho sueño ahora...

Espero que les guste aunque sea poco el contenido…

Saludos.

Cristal.


	3. Look What You've Done

Nada me pertenece.

**Look What You've Done**

_Oh well, it seemed like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

Luego de aquel día Charlie prácticamente no saco el tema a la luz, digo prácticamente porque al otro día comento la noticia de que Carlisle había dejado de trabajar en el hospital y tuve que inventar otra nueva y tonta mentira. Mi padre comprendió con aquella mentira que había mucho que no le estaba diciendo, y que no le iba a decir, por lo que decidió no hablar mas del tema.

Había procurado hacer una vida "normal". No quería darle a mis padres alguna razón para preocuparse, a ambos le resulto extraño que me comportara tan tranquila con lo que sucedió. Sentía como Charlie me observaba a veces, analizando mis gestos, mis actos, creo que pensaba que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Pude ver a Renne al otro lado del teléfono frunciendo el seño cuando le comente lo que paso. Le dije que había sido simplemente un capricho adolescente, que estaba bien, que lo extrañaría al principio pero que después seria un lindo recuerdo.

_Si, claro. _

Me obligue a demostrarle a ellos, y a mi misma, que podía con todo eso. Simulaba estar feliz, ser simplemente una adolescente más, sin nada trascendental que mencionar. Pareció funcionar, ellos estaban felices al verme entera mientras yo luchaba cada día por juntar mi mente y cuerpo en una sola unidad y continuar con esa farsa. Mente y cuerpo, mi corazon… ese era otro tema.

Iba a la escuela, volví a rodearme nuevamente del grupo de Mike, para disgusto de Lauren y Jessica. Era gracioso ver sus caras cuando Mike o Tyler se sentaban a mi lado y hablaban conmigo ignorándolas completamente.

No me importaba en absoluto lo de dijeran o hiciesen esos dos, solo simulaba escucharlos y sonreirles para que ellas pasaran un mal rato, como el que me hacían pasar a mi cuando me bombardeaban con preguntas sobre _ellos_ y ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultar sus sonrisas de satisfacción cuando me hacían repetir una y otra vez que no volverían. Había armado una tonta historia sobre que le surgieron unos problemas familiares en el exterior y que habíamos acordado no seguir con lo nuestro a la distancia. Tan solo ante la mención de sus nombres sentía todo venirse abajo, mi fachada, mis mentiras, mi falsa seguridad, mí fingida alegría y mi inventada felicidad. Pero todo eso tenía que continuar, como sea.

Todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a el.

Su asiento vacio en la clase de biología, la mesa de los 5 a la hora del almuerzo, siempre vacía, parecía que todos se habían complotado ya que nadie se sentaba en ella, como queriéndome recordar el vacio que había en mi vida a causa de su ausencia, no había mas bromas o risas por parte de sus hermanos, en el estacionamiento no había nadie esperándome, me subía a mi vehículo y me dirigía a casa a una velocidad máxima de 45 km/h, muy diferente a lo que me había acostumbrado. No más sonrisas torcidas y falsas despedidas frente a Charlie. Solo me permitía pensar en eso, no quería pensar en más detalles, no podía darme ese lujo sin perder el control de mi actuación.

En casa todo era silencio. Realizaba mi tarea sola, cocinaba para Charlie, cenaba con el o simulaba cenar con el haciendo acto de presencia. Iba a mi habitación y dormía sola, muy sola y en silencio. Ya no había nana, ni siquiera el Cd que me había regalado.

Necesitaba algo, recordarlo con alguna prueba para saber que fue real… que es real… todo… él, el engaño y el dolor. Tenia que asegurarme que no me había vuelto demente y que no lo había inventado todo, pero el no me había dejado nada, solo confusión y una mescla de sentimiento que lo único que hacia era atormentarme.

_Sera como si nunca hubiese existido. _

Maldito. Necesitaba todo eso, si, pero sabia que era un capricho. Estaba muy segura que no había sido un sueño – o una pesadilla - era real, mi odio era demasiado real para ser una simple fantasía.

Necesitaba una razón para vivir, y él era, es y será esa razón. Antes por amor, ahora por venganza y después para regocijarme en ella.

_Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

Angustiada, enojada, confundida, ansiosa, frustrada, usada, contrariada, asustada, segura, perdida, avergonzada, frágil, herida. Era un manojo de sentimientos… amor, odio, recuerdos que traían alegría e ilusión, y después, cuando volvia a la realidad dolores insoportables en mi pecho, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento me rompería. Luego venia la parte del llanto que me abandonaba cuando estaba demasiado agotada para seguir llorando, dejándome con temblores que solo paraban, supongo, cuando me obligaba a dormir para seguir con mis pesadillas.

Aun no podia controlar lo que sentia, me gustaba creer que solo era cuestion de tiempo… pero mientras los dias pasaban, siete meses exactamente, mas dificil era convenserme. Habia ideado ese plan, fingir a toda costa, no sentir o almenos intentarlo y despues... era demasiado pronto para eso aun. Tal vez lo mejor era gritar a todos lo que sentia, lo que paso… pero solo conseguiria alguna clinica psiquiatrica como nuevo hogar.

Para evitar eso decidi tomar como nuevo hogar a la Push, era definitivamente mucho mejor que estar en casa pensando. La Push era algo asi como un mundo a parte, mi purgatorio, no era el cielo ni el infierno, pero daba la sensacion que si estaba ahí lo suficiente el sol, el mar y las sonrisas de Jacob lograrian salvar parte de mi alma, si es que aun tenia una.

De modo tal que comence a pasar mi tiempo libre con el y la manada. Si, la manada. Resulta que no solo habia vampiros por ahí dando vuelta, tambien habia lobos o licantropos, como Paul preferia que les digan. Todo habia comenzado con el regreso de los vampiros a Forks que hizo aparecer ese "no se que" en su sangre para que se activara en ellos su naturaleza, de nuevo palabras de Paul. Era uno de los pocos que estaba emocionado con todo eso… algunos recien se estaban acostumbrando a la idea.

Charlie noto que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de su amigo Billy, el padre de Jake. Ambos pensaban, y creo que Jacob a veces tambien, que entre nosotros habia algo mas que una amistad. Pero eso estaba realmente lejos de ser verdad, queria a mi amigo… si, lo adoraba, pero tan solo como eso… como un amigo. Pasar tiempo con Jake era mas facil que respirar, mucho mas facil – teniendo en cuenta que cuando estaba sola en mi habitacion resultaba todo un trabajo – tan natural como que existe el dia y la noche… el era ese sol detrás de toda esa oscuridad que la noche trae. Era llegar a casa despues de un pesimo dia y creer que todo iba a esta bien ya, que todo paso – aunque en realidad todo sigue igual – y que mañana sera un mejor dia.

Pensaba que ya no tenía nada para ser destrozado, que estaba demasiado dañada como para que algo más pudiese afectarme, pero descubri una vez más… que estaba equivocada... Jacob no podia decirme lo que pasaba, se alejo, me abandono sin ningun tipo de explicacion y descubri que no podia soportar aquello una vez mas.

Estaba planeando irme, abandonar todo… cometer alguna locura y tal vez alguna que otra cosa mas. Pero el llego justo a tiempo, otra vez, a mi rescate. No me dijo lo que sucedia porque según el tenia prohibido hacerlo, solo me dijo que yo lo sabia… que el me lo habia dicho en algun momento. Pero claro, esa tarde en el que el me conto sobre los quilates y sus leyendas yo estaba demasiado concenterada en otro tema, me deteste por eso... por no escuchar todo, por solo pensar en el y utilizar a Jacob.

Pero lo logre, recorde lo que Jacob me habia contado, hable con el sobre eso y todo volvio a la normalidad, bueno, lo mas normal que puede ser teniendo en cuenta que pasaba mis tardes rodeada de lobos adolescentes.

- Asique… lobo. – comente mientras caminabamos por la playa.

- Lobos. No soy tan especial, ni unico. – estaba segura que eso tenia un doble sentido.

- Si, si lo eres.

- No, no lo soy. Al menos no lo suficiente. – se encogio de hombros a la vez que sonreia, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Queria decirle que si, que era especial, que era unico para mi… porque si, lo era. Pero no en la forma que el deseaba serlo y si mencionaba todo eso lo unico que lograria era confundirlo.

- Entonces… ¿cuando vas a empezar a correr? – cuestionó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- ¿Eh? ¿Correr?

- Si, ya sabes… lobos. – agito las manos dando entender que era gran cosa.

Claro que lo era, pero al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo extraño. Y además, no iba alejarme de el. No ahora.

- No voy a correr, ni alejarme de ti. – me asegure de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo decia. No quería que le quedaran dudas sobre ello.

- ¿No? – abrió sus ojos expectantes. ¿De verdad creía que me lo iba a dejar dejar atrás asi como asi? No _podía_ dejarlo. - ¿de verdad? – cuestiono deteniendo su paso para tomarme de los brazos y hacer que lo enfrente.

- No. – no pude evitar sonreir un poco junto a el su sonrisa era calida y natural, como si después de todo… el acto de sonreir no requiriese un gran esfuerzo. Y la mirada que la acompañaba era tierna, como la de un niño emocionado.

Las palabras calidez, sonreir y ternura se habían exiliado de mi diccionario. Solo Jacob podias sacarlas a flote. Podia _sacarme _a flote.

- ¿Lo prometes Bells?

- Lo prometo.

- Entonces no estas asustada, ni siquiera un poco. – no era una pregunta. – Claro, despues de estar rodeada de asquerosos chupasangres no…

- No, no estoy asustada. – respondi a su inexistente pregunta, solo para no tener que escuchar hablar de ellos. - solo enojada.

- ¿Enojada? – levanto ambas cejas asombrado.

Estaba _furiosa_.

Vivía rodeada de seres que solo existen en cuentos de hadas, con su inmortalidad, su superfuerza, la capacidad de ser invensibles y todo lo demas… pero eso tan solo me rodeaba, nunca era yo la dueña de dichas capacidades. Queria todo eso, pensaba esperar… vivir algo más de esta forma por mis padres… pero el destino solo me incentivaba a buscar aquello que no tenía y necesitaba.

- Si, enojada. Yo también quiero superfuerza y superpoderes.

- ¿Para que quieres todo eso? – me cuestiono levantando una ceja.

_Para vengarme Jake, para desparramar algo de basura por ahí…_

- Para tener algo de diversion supongo. – despues de todo no era una mentira. - Ya sabes… no ser tan simple… común, tan humana y aburrida.

Se rio, negando con su cabeza para luego abrazarme.

- Bella… Bella… Bella… tu no necesitas todo eso porque no eres ni simple, ni común y mucho menos aburrida. – beso mi cabello estrechándome mas entre sus brazos. – Además… - se alejo para mirarme a los ojos. – sabes que estoy bajo tu poder pequeña humana.

Deberia estar acostumbrada a esos comentarios por parte del el, pero asi y todo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Eso se estaba haciendo habitual entre nosotros, el me dirijia alguna indirecta y yo simplemente la ignoraba o cambiaba de tema, evitando que mi mente se diera el lujo de hacer comparaciones. Porque no había punto de comparación, ninguno. Jacob era sol, calor, madera, mar, miradas complices, sinceridad, amistad, verdad, abrazos… presente. Y… _el_… es todo lo contrario.

- Adoro cuando haces esto – dijo pasando su pulgar por mi mejilla sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Hacer que?

- esto… - paso sus dedos por mis pomulos delineando mi sonrojo.

- Yo no hago nada… - negue aunque sabia que era inutil ocultarlo. Odiaba que aquello me pasara, me mostraba mas humana… cosa que realmente detestaba. Ya no pasaba tan seguido, no me sonrojaba como antes… ya que nada de lo que me decian me importaba realmente, pero Jacob… el si me importaba, no de _esa_ forma… pero me importaba.

- … o cuando haces esto… - su pulgar desendio hacia mi boca con el que remarco el puchero que inconscientemente habia hecho.

- Jake... – tenia que detener esto, mas por el que por mi… no podia dejar que sus ilusiones vayan tan lejos… no podia dejar que tenga ilusiones conmigo, aprendi por experiencia propia que nunca es bueno.

- Tienes razon, tal vez no seas tu la que haga nada de esto… y sea yo en realidad quien provoque ambas cosas… lo que seria mas adorable aun. – decia con una media sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente la boca.

- ¿Y la manada? – tenia que parar eso, estaba pasando los limites que yo de forma invisible habia marcado para ambos, o para cualquiera de ahora en mas.

Se alejo de mi dandome la espalda, gruño y me enfrento nuevamente con furia en los ojos.

- ¿Hasta cuando Bella? ¿Cuánto mas?

_Siempre, Jake… siempre._

- No se de que me estas hablando Jake… ¿Podemos regresar? Está comenzando a oscurecer y Charlie podria preocuparse. – de acuerdo, esa excusa era estúpida y cobarde de mi parte, Charlie sabia donde y con quien estaba… y solo estaba feliz de ello. Pero esa charla que pretendia tener Jacob no llegaria a ninguna parte.

- Se fue Bella, aceptalo. Ya es hora, no va volver. – hablo casi gritando con sus manos en puños.

- Ya lo se. – dije con tono neutral. No iba a permitir un discurso por parte de el, me bastaba con los mios cada mañana para caer en la realidad. - ¿Podemos volver ahora? Charlie de verdad podria preocuparse, ademas esta refrescando.

- Charlie ya esta preocupado. No le basta con sonrisitas y buenas notas, sabe que Edward te sigue atormentando. – dijo acercandose a mi. Retrocedi, lo unico que lograria con su cercania era quebrarme y no podia permitirme eso.

- Estoy bien, deberian saberlo. – intente que mi voz sonara firme, pero pude sentir la vacilacion en mi tono.

- No, Bella… no estas bien. Sueñas todas las noches con el, lloras y te lamentas por el en tus sueños… nada esta bien. – su tono aumentaba cada vez mas. No podia explicarme como el podia saber aquello, nunca se lo comente a nadie.

- ¿Como sabes…?

- Charlie. Deberias saber que no eres silenciosa en lo que se refiere a tus sueños – su tono se suavizo, como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima. – esta preocupado, dice que desde que comenzaste a venir a la Push estas mas calmada, que ya no gritas tanto y que en ocaciones hasta puede calmar tu llanto… pero que aun sollozas a veces.

No tenia palabras para todo eso, pense que estaba siendo una buena actriz, que todo el esfuerzo de sonreir y disimular ser algo que ya no era funcionaba… pero no, nunca los engañe, todo fue en vano.

- Dejame ayudarte – dijo en forma de suplica. – sabes que que puedo hacerlo… te quiero Bells, y tu tambien me quieres… es solo cuestion de tiempo. Siempre voy a estar para ti, nunca te voy a dejar… te lo juro. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Por favor, cuenta conmigo. – decia todo esto precipitadamente y caminando hacia mi. Yo solo podia atinar a retoceder a cada paso que el daba.

Yo sabía todo eso. El me queria, yo lo queria. El siempre iba a estar, nunca me iba a dejar, estaria para mí. El entenderia todo… esperaria lo que sea necesario hasta que me cure. Pero yo no podia esperar, no podia quedarme sentada esperando que Jacob me reparara, si es que lo lograba. No podia… pero por sobre todo… _no queria_. No iba a echarlo todo a perder, no podía jugar con la vida de mi amigo… esperando algo que nunca iba a llegar, mi amor por el… tampoco iba a perder mi futuro… el que habia planeado tantas veces.

- No, no pudes ayudarme. – pense que mi voz iba a salir cargada de furia, por haber sido descubierta… y porque me lo hubiesen ocultado. Pero apenas salio un susurro. – Nadie puede.

- No Bella, no te resignes asi, no te cierres en ti misma de esa forma… yo puedo ayudarte. Por favor, dejame intentarlo. – me estaba suplicando que me diera a mi misma una segunda oportunidad, esto era triste. Me hubiese gustado responderle que si… pero no era lo que sentia… ni Jacob ni nadie iba a poder despejar mi la neblina que me cubria.

- No Jacob, no puedes. – lo mire a los ojos y me odie.

Me odie por no poder amarlo como el se merecia, por no dejar todo a un lado e intentarlo, por no querer analizar la opcion de otra vida posible, por hacerlo sufrir a el y a Charlie, por mentirles. Me di vuelta dandole la espalda sabiendo que guardaria esa mirada para mi, la guardaria para recordar en lo que me habia convertido, en lo que _el_ me habia convertido aquel dia.

- Esta conversacion se acabo aca. - comence a caminar y agradeci que no me siguiera. – Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme. Te quiero. – lo deje atrás y no pude contenes mis silenciosas lagrimas mientras caminaba.

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone_

A partir de ese dia no dormi mas cuando Charlie estaba presente. No podia controlar lo que soñaba pero por lo menos controlaria cuando hacerlo. Dormia de dia, cuando llegaba del colegio y Charlie no estaba, me despertaba un poco antes que el llegara para hacer la cena y a la noche, mientras el dormia hacia algunas tareas. Y pensaba… pensaba mucho. El fin de semana iba al prado, necesitaba evitar a Charlie, ahí seguía pensando y torturandome aun más, si es que era posible. No era la mejor elección ir a ese lugar tal vez… pero me ayudaba a mantenerme alerta y no perder mi objetivo de vista. Por su culpa yo había cambiado. No era nada de lo que alguna vez fui, era calculadora, fría y egoísta. Lastime a quienes quería, y por sobre todo que a quienes también me querían… más allá de todo, siempre… mis padres… Jake…

Me sentía sola nuevamente y el prado solo aumentaba ese sentimiento, pero me hacia creer también que todo por lo que estaba pasando en un futuro daría su recompensa.

Cambiaba mis decisiones constantemente, no correria el riesgo de que su hermana arruinara mis planes… aunque no sabia si funcionaba ya que en el fondo estaba demasiado decidida a todo. En un comienzo, antes de encariñarme tanto con el, pasar tiempo con Jacob lo habia tomado como una estrategia, ellos pensarian que estaba bien, que no cometeria ninguna_ locura _y dejarian mi futuro en paz. Pero ahora no lo tenia a Jake, el me llamaba e inclusive intento disculparse por lo que dijo, le dije la verdad… o parte de ella. Que yo era un caso perdido, que solo perdería el tiempo, que no tenia de que disculparse porque todo lo que dijo era verdad… pero no habia nada que se pudiera hacer.

No podía simplemente volver a la Push y pretender que todo estaba bien cuando yo sabía que era solo un espejismo. Eso significaba engañar a Jake, no dejaría que el pasara por lo que yo pase, lo quería demasiado para hacerle eso. Pero tampoco pensaba romper mi promesa, quería que el supiese que estaba ahí para el. Hablaba por teléfono con el y cuando Charlie se volvía muy insistente íbamos a cenar con ellos. Jacob no mencionaba nada cuando nos veíamos o hablábamos, pero su mirada era la misma de aquel día.

Aquel día estaba sentada en el prado mirando las diferentes tonalidades de verdes que los rayos del sol permitían observar desde ahí. Un pequeño destello llamo mi atención sobre los otros, era similar al de _el_ cuando estaba bajo el sol, pero como fue solo un segundo asumí que mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada. Pero al escuchar esas palabras comprendí que mi mente no estaba del todo equivocada… y sin un fin de ideas vinieron a mí.

_Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Antes que nada quiero pedir mil mil disculpas por la tardanza… a partir de ahora la idea es actualizar una vez por semana.

Adopte el "tu" y posiblemente se me escaparon algunas cositas… perdón por eso.

Las frases que están en el fic son de Jet, la canción es el titulo del cap.

Se que según algunos no queda bien, no es estético y todo eso… pero no puedo dejar la música a un lado… lo siento, es mas fuerte que yo.

A partir del próximo van a pasar cosas mas interesantes… y definitivamente importantes…!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Me encantaría saber si les gusto este cap… no me quería extender mucho, porque me imagino que la mayoría extraña a Edward, no?

Espero su ansiosa opinión! Y también me gustaría saber que piensan que va a pasar de ahora en mas…

Saludos!

Cristal.


	4. Little by little

Nada me pertenece.

Little by little

_We the people fight for our existence  
We don't claim to be perfect but we're free  
We dream our dreams alone with no resistance  
Faded like the stars we wish to be _(1)

- Hola, pequeña humana.

Me gire hacia donde provenia la voz y esperaba encontrar a cualquiera, pero no a el, pense que no le importaba realmente lo que habia pasado. En un comienzo habia intuido que se habia hecho a un lado para salvar su pellejo, pero cuando me contaron que se habia ido hacia Alaska con el aquelarre de Tanya crei que despues de todo no era como James o Victoria.

Sobre todas las ideas, una prevalecio… cambiar. No esperar mas. Tal vez nunca tendria una oportunidad como esta, no me permitiria dejarla ir.

No podria despedirme de mis padres o Jake, pero llegados a ese punto creo que seria lo mejor para todos. Habia pensado mucho en como conseguir mi proposito, tambien en como seria la despedida y no habia encontrado una excusa logica para alejarme de ellos… tal vez porque en realidad no la habia. Posiblemente todo lo que queria hacer sonaria ilogico y estupido para cualquiera. Mi vida era un desperdicio y solo estaba consiguiendo que la de ellos se convirtiera en lo mismo. Tarde o temprano sucederia… tenia que acabar con todo esto de una buena vez.

- Laurent. – dije tranquila. Deberia de estar aterrada, lo se, pero al parecer mi instinto de supervivencia no funcionaba como _el _decia.

- Bella. – dijo en forma de saludo. - Senti un aroma muy agradable desde lejos, pero pensé que seria otro humano con mala suerte. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. – su tono era demasiado cortez para mi gusto.

- Lo mismo digo. Tenia entendido que estabas en Alaska ¿Te resulto aburrido hacer de niño bueno?

Sonrio como si le hubiesen contado algun chiste, luego nego con la cabeza y enfoco su mirada en mi nuevamente concentrado en algo.

- Algo asi. Me gusta la compañía de las hermanitas, pero ya sabes… su dieta es algo monotona para mi. Me gusta algo de gritos y suplicas cada tanto. – se encogio de hombros como si hablara de comer sopa. Sonrei, no pude evitarlo… estaba ansiosa por sentir lo mismo que el, no remordimientos, no mas sentimientos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto curioso.

- Nada. ¿Has vuelto a ver a Victoria? – no se bien porque pregunte eso, queria ganar tiempo sin saber muy bien porque.

- ¿La vidente te ha pasado algo de sus poderes? – trate de no hacer ninguna mueca que le diera alguna pista de mi posicion. – Estoy haciéndole un favor a ella de hecho. ¿Dónde esta tu principe Bella durmiente? He pasado por su guarida y esta vacia.

- No lo se. – me encogi de hombros, queriendole restar importancia al asunto.

- ¿No lo sabes? Mmm… eso es nuevo. – comenzo a caminar alrededor mio. – ¿Se aburrieron de tenerte como mascota?

- Supongo. – no queria abordar el tema hasta que no fuera extrictamente necesario. - ¿A que se debe tu agradable visita a Forks?

- Ya te lo dije. Pero creo que estoy a punto de cambiar el plan original.

- ¿Cuál era el plan original? – no me estaba dando ninguna respuesta en concreto. Estaba comenzando a divagar… tal vez ellos lo enviaron para saber de mi o…

- Creo que ya no importa. Mi plan B suena mucho mejor…. - Lo senti detenerse detrás de mi y comenzar a caminar para estar mas cerca mio - realmente quiero probar tu sangre. – dijo a la vez que olia mi pelo.

- No tengo problema con eso. Puedes probar mi sangre, con una condicion. – el sentir su facinacion por mi sangre hacia que aumentara mi seguridad… yo tenia algo que el queria, aunque no fuera gran cosa… teniendo en cuenta que cualquier humano se lo brindaria, sin su consentimiento, claro esta. Pero usaria todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

- ¿Me estas poniendo condiciones para que me pueda alimentar de ti? ¿Sabes acaso cuan absurdo y estupido suena eso? – decia mientras caminaba y me enfrentaba.

- Convierteme. – lo mire a los ojos, sin un atisbo de duda en mi voz. Queria tener sus ojos, esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre y llenos de asesinatos sin culpas. Queria ser como todos ellos.

- Es un chiste ¿Verdad? – dijo encarnando una ceja.

- No, no es ningun chiste.

- ¿Por qué quieres que te convierta?

- Inmortalidad ¿Qué mas? – respondí demasiado rápido para sonar convincente.

- Quieres convertirte por el… se lo hubieses pedido a el entonces. Yo solo quiero un bocadillo. – dijo mirando mi cuello

- Pensé que tenías claro que ellos ya no estan aca, no tienen ningun contacto conmigo. – no quería que me relacionaran con ellos… aunque en un futuro quiero que todos sepan que fui las que les dio una lección a su dulce familia.

- ¿De verdad pretendes que me crea eso ahora?

- ¿Ahora?

- Claro, probablemente ellos estan esperando que me acerque a ti y asi tener una buena excusa para eliminarme. O tal vez Irina quiere ponerme a prueba… - decía mirando alrededor buscando algo.

Mi cara deberia ser un poema. ¿Qué parte me habia perdido yo? ¿Qué parte se habia perdido el de todo lo que le dije? Esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que yo pensaba.

- No crei que los vampiros fuesen tan cobardes. – de hecho si lo creia, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. – Creo que realmente te afecto vivir rodeado de tantas mujeres, estas demasiado alterado.

- ¿Me estas diciendo cobarde a mi? ¿Hace falta que te recuerde quien es la indefensa humana aquí para que puedas alterarte como corresponde? – fue acercándose a mi, queriendo despertar un miedo que ya no existía en mi.

- No hace falta, lo se muy bien. – y es lo que me proponia cambiar a toda costa. – Pero no soy yo quien esta aterrada por probar un poco de sangre de esa indefensa humana. Sino tú. – lo señale con mi cabeza de forma despectiva, quería que reaccionara… no pensé que tomaría tanto convencerlo.

- No estoy aterrado, simplemente no pienso buscarme nuevos enemigos sin necesidad, no soy estupido como James. – estaba enojado, intentaba mantener la compostura pero sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad.

- James buscaba algo de diversion, como yo. – me encojo de hombros con mi mejor cara de nena tonta.

- Como sea… ellos son demasiados. – giro para darme la espalda mientras lo decía.

- No tantos, solo son siete. Yo podria ayudarte con ellos. – di un paso adelante inconscientemente, como preparándome para atacar, estaba preparada para hacerlo.

- ¿Tu? – se giro y levanto sus cejas en clara acción de burla.

- Si, si me conviertes yo podría hacer que… - seguí avanzando hacia el.

- No lo hare. – estiro una mano indicándome que me detuviera. - Aunque debo reconocerte tú gran poder de imaginacion… dos vampiros venciendo a los Cullen, claro…-

El no entendía pero yo me creia capaz de todo.

- Recien no tenias miedo de matarme. No hay diferencia con lo que te pido. – no ocultar el fastidio en mi voz. Se estaba comportando como un niño asustado.

- Si la hay, si te mato no habria pruebas, el agua se llevaria cualquier rastro mio y tu serias otra persona con mala suerte, ellos no podrán tomar venganza hacia mi persona. Si te convierto seria otra historia…

- Claro que seria otra historia. Yo podria ayudarte con ellos. Ademas nadie se va a vengar de ti, como tengo que decirte que no soy nada para ellos. Nada! – grite. Quería que entendiera que no estaba mintiendo. Ellos simularon muy bien que yo les importaba, hasta otros de su clase les creyeron, eran buenos en mentir, tenia que reconocérselo…

- Puedo entender que ellos no esten aquí en este momento, pero no que no seas nada para ellos. Y no, no podrias ayudarme… aunque pudieses, no me molestan lo suficiente como para tomarme esa molestia.

- Pero tampoco te agradan lo suficiente. No creo que tu orgullo este muy alto al tener que ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza. – sonreí al tener otra patética excusa.

- Los Cullen no tienen nada que ver con eso, lo hago por Irina.

- Sabes cuan triste suena eso, ¿no?. Eres algo asi como un perrito faldero. Los conocen a ellos, todo se relaciona.-

- Un perrito faldero… como tú eras de Edward. – probablemente disfrutaba mi reaccion al escuchar su nombre, era algo que no podia evitar.

- Exacto, es algo muy triste. Pero como tu dijiste "eras", pasado. Ya no lo soy. En cambio tu aun…

En menos de un parpadeo se encontraba detrás de mi, apretando mi cuellos con sus manos.

- Suficiente. Una estupida humana no me dirá que hacer o como comportarme. – el amarre en mi cuello se hizo mas fuerte con cada palabra – Dije que te mataria y es lo que hare. - Senti sus colmillos en mi cuello y vi como todo se venia abajo nuevamente. Tenia que frenar eso. Tenia que ganar algo de tiempo.

- Correccion. Dijiste que te gustaria probar mi sangre, no que me matarias. – dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba. No me permitiria buscar debilidad. Sabia que tan solo lo alentaria mas. – comenzo a reir y apreto aun mas fuerte, si era posible, mi cuello.

Aun riéndose me soltó y caí de rodillas al suelo buscando el aire que me habia sido prohibido.

- Realmente te lastimo. ¿Eh?- mire hacia arriba y lo vi sonreír, pero su sonrisa no era de satisfacción como pensé. Era… nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma a ninguno de ellos. Tenia que aprovechar ese momento de debilidad para con mi persona. Le rogaría si fuese necesario.

- ¿Me ayudaras?

- Algo asi.

_You know I didn't mean... what I just said  
But my God woke up on the wrong side of His bed  
And it just don't matter now _(2)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esta seria la primera parte del cap en realidad, pensaba ponerlo todo de una vez, pero no llego… la idea es actualizar otra vez antes de la semana ya que este mas el otro seria recién el cap completo. La segunda parte estoy segura que les va a gustar mas, mucho mas.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos!.... y ni hablar de sus reviews… me hacen tan feliz!

Tal vez no en este cap ni el prox… cuando ustedes quieran me gustaría saber que la opinión de todos, por si quieren que ponga algo o saque… algo hare lo posible por complacerlos… ya tengo un par de ideas dando vueltas…

Les dejo las partes traducidas de lo que esta en la canción es de Oasis, el titulo de la canción le da el nombre al cap.

Las personas luchamos por nuestra existencia  
No afirmamos ser perfectos pero somos libres  
Soñamos nuestros sueños solos sin resistencia  
Nos apagamos como las estrellas que desearíamos ser

Tu sabes que no dije en serio… lo que acabo de decir  
Pero mi dios despertó del lado equivocado de su cama  
Y simplemente no me importa ahora

Espero sus sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no.


	5. And it just don't matter now…

Nada me pertenece.

And it just don't matter now…

_Little by little_

_we gave you everything you ever dreamed of__  
As little by little___

_the wheels of your life have slowly fallen off__  
Little by little _

_you have to live it all in all your life  
And all the time I just ask myself why are you really here?_(1)

- Hey!, despierta… se acabo la hora de la siesta.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Laurent mirándome sin expresión alguna, no había sido un sueño entonces. Sentía mucho frio mire a mi alrededor para saber donde me encontraba y note que el me tenia en sus brazos, en sus fríos brazos, asumí que eso era lo que me proporcionaba los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo; el miedo por obvias razones quedaba descartado y el clima, a pesar de que estaba oscureciendo, era agradable.

- Ya era hora. Había olvidado lo difícil que era levantarme cuando era como tu, otra razón más para apreciar ser vampiro. – dijo Laurent mientras me dejaba que mis pies tocaran el suelo.

- Coincido, otra razón más. – mire con mas atención a mi alrededor esta vez y los edificios me dieron la pista de que ya no estaba en Forks. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Seattle. – dijo mientras abría la puerta de entrada del enorme edificio que se encontraba frente a nosotros. – Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí afuera, ¿pretendes que te de una invitación? – moví mi cabeza para despejar las preguntas que venían a mi mente y entre.

El me siguió y se dirigió al ascensor, presiono el botón y espero que este llegara mientras yo intentaba aclarar un poco lo que estaba pasando ahí, observando el lugar. La recepción no era muy grande pero si elegante, la decoración era roja con pequeños detalles dorados y algunos cuadros y espejos la acompañaban. Me extraño que no hubiera nadie custodiando aquel lugar, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba ingresando ahí con un vampiro entendí que nada era casualidad.

Iba a preguntarle que hacíamos en aquel lugar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con un movimiento de su cabeza me indico que entrara, lo hice y me ubique en una de las esquinas. Apretó el numero 19 y se quedo junto a los botones dándome las espalda, manteniéndose lo mas alejado de mi que el ascensor le permitió. Supuse que no era fácil para el estar encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño junto a mi, y estaba realmente agradecida que intentara controlar aquello.

Con cada piso que subíamos aumentaba mi ansiedad. Quería saber para que estábamos ahí, cómo llegue ahí, que pasaría, finalmente conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba o simplemente terminaría siendo alimento de algún hambriento vampiro. Pensé en preguntarle a Laurent, pero me pareció más adecuado cerrar la boca para que la opción de ser alimento no se hiciera real, al menos tan pronto.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, el bajo y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí casi corriendo dado que sus pasos eran demasiado rápidos para mí. El silencioso pasillo mostraba algunas puertas que ignoro, hasta que se detuvo en la 1923. Estaba por abrir la puerta pero se detuvo y se giro hacia mí.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? – no sabia exactamente a que se refería, pero teniendo en cuenta a nuestra charla previa tenia una vaga idea.

- Si. Muy segura. – me alegro saber que mi voz confirmo mis palabras al sonar tan firme.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Debí suponer que podría encontrarme con algo así teniendo en cuenta quien era mi compañía, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi. Un mínimo de quince personas se encontraban esparcidas por lo que debería ser el living del departamento, sangre en sus ropas y tirados como si fuesen basura, mujeres, hombres e inclusive niños que no superarían los 6 años. Solo atine a cubrir mi nariz y mirar al frente, sabia que si no evitaba aquel desagradable olor que se estaba comenzando a formar y alejaba mi mirada de esa escena me desmayaría y no podía darme ese lujo.

- Ya no pareces tan segura. – Laurent sonrió ampliamente ante mi actitud y estaba segura que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas.

Tenía razón, estaba luciendo patética probablemente, alardeaba en querer ser uno de ellos y casi me ponía a llorar con ver un poco de sangre, bueno tal vez no era solo un poco… pero de todas formas me estaba comportando como una niña miedosa. Retire mi mano de mi nariz y lo mire a los ojos.

- Lo estoy. – mi voz sonaba igual de segura afortunadamente.

- Si tú lo dices. – dijo restándole importancia.

Camino esquivando algunos cuerpos y abrió una gran puerta; esperaba encontrar un escenario igual o peor del que había en la sala, pero solo habían 10 o 13 personas (o vampiros mejor dicho) sentados de espaldas a nosotros, mirando… ¿una película?... Dracula. Me hubiese reído de la situación, pero esa voz hizo que me olvidara de respirar prácticamente.

- Laurent te has perdido la cena, no estuvo nada mal… aunque puedo sentir que el postre que nos trajiste es mucho mejor.

Mire a Laurent automáticamente. ¿El me había llevado ahí para eso? No, el se podría haber encargado de mi solo… Aunque probablemente seria mas entretenido ver como ella me torturaba un poco… quizás el claro no era el mejor lugar para matarme…

- No exactamente. – dijo cortando mis vacilaciones. De no haber estado demasiado tensa hubiese respirado hondo por el alivio que me dieron esas dos palabras.

Se puso de pie abandonando el único sillón de la habitación y camino hacia nosotros. Estaba vestida con un largo vestido rojo, su pelo suelto con una delicada tiara de brillantes y una gran cantidad de joyas adornando su cuello, maños y muñecas, que asumí no eran de ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pensé que era mi fin, en menos de un segundo se encontraba frente a mí dispuesta a atacarme pero Laurent se puso entre nosotras aumentando la ira de ella.

- ¡Muévete! – le ordeno a Laurent.

- No

- ¿No? – cuestiono en tono de amenaza. – ¿Tu también piensas defenderla? ¿Qué les hace esta estúpida humana a los vampiros?

- No la estoy defendiendo. La traje para que la uses en tu beneficio. – aclaro Lauren calmado.

- La única forma que podría beneficiarme de ella es torturándola o alimentándome de ella. De hecho, pienso hacer ambas cosas ahora mismo. – se disponía a saltarme encima, en consecuencia retrocedí un paso detrás de Laurent, como si eso pudiese salvarme de ella.

- Victoria cálmate. – Laurent puso una mano delante de ella indicándole que se tranquilizara. - escúchala y luego haces lo que quieras con ella.

De acuerdo, eso no sonaba demasiado alentador para mi… pero supongo que era lo mejor que el podía ofrecerme.

- ¿Escucharla? ¡¡¡Me estas pidiendo que me ponga a su disposición!!! – grito exasperada.

- De hecho creo que es ella la que esta dispuesta a ponerse a tu disposición.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – cuestiono Victoria entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sera mejor que te lo explique ella…

Laurent se hizo a un lado dejándome frente a Victoria. Sus ojos estaban demasiado oscuros para ser considerados rojos, supongo que era parte de la ira que la embargaba al verme allí. Se irguió poniéndose derecha y cruzándose de brazos, suspiro frustrado como una niña enojada a la que le habían sacado su juguete favorito, claro que el que quisiera matarme lo la convertía en una inocente niña exactamente.

- Y bien… - exigió mirándome.

No pensé que iba a acceder tan fácil, pensé q iba a tener que rogar, implorar y soportar una considerable cantidad de torturas para que escuchara una sola de mis palabras. Debía confiar mucho en Laurent.

- Conviérteme.

- ¡La trajiste hasta aquí, probablemente los Cullen ya están tras nosotros simplemente para que hacerme una estúpida broma de mal gusto! – dijo mirando a Laurent quien no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión.

- ¡No es una broma! – prácticamente grite. ¿Tan difícil era creer que alguien quisiera ser como ellos? Tener la eternidad a tu disposición, poder, fuerza e infinidades de cosas que probablemente no conocía.

- No juegues conmigo. – dijo señalándome con un dedo de forma acusadora.

- ¡No lo hago! – ahora yo era la niña, una incomprendida que estaba apunto de hacer un berrinche para que entiendan su punto.

- ¿Estas demasiado aburrida con tu vampirito que quieres que el le de caza a otros de nosotros por ti? ¿Una nueva aventura a costa nuestra, eso es lo que quieres? – comenzó a caminar hacia mi mientras yo retrocedía acorde a sus pasos.

_Una aventura… si… eso quería. Diversión._

- No, no. Ellos no están conmigo, - me apresure a explicar - se fueron, ellos…

- La abandonaron. – concluyo un sonriente Laurent. Ambas lo miramos sorprendidas por su acotación. Victoria por la nueva información y yo bueno… por ser golpeada por la realidad… una vez más.

- Asique a eso se resume todo. – dijo Victoria mirándome, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando toda la información se proceso en ella. – Todos afuera. – ordeno. - Tu también Laurent!

Laurent bufo pero obedeció, los demás se levantaron de sus lugares y abandonaron la sala sin siquiera mirarme, eran muy jóvenes en su mayoría y algunos tenían sus ropas manchadas de sangre fresca. Uno de ellos, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón en el que antes descansaba Victoria, no se movió, ni se volteo, lo que llamo mi atención… su contextura física no era grande, mas bien liviana se podría decir, su brillante pelo rubio estaba perfectamente cortado, pero aun así… con apariencia de estar despeinado. Me resultaba familiar, inclusive hasta su vestimenta, era muy similar a… James.

Estaba petrificada. No solo eran dos, ahora tenía frente a mí a los tres vampiros que _ellos_ habían humillado _por mí_. Pensé que se habían encargado de James en el sentido completo de la palabra, no a medias. Si el estaba "vivo" ya no había razones para que quisieran ayudarme, ellos no habían hecho grandes daños después de todo, su ira iría dirigida contra lo que causo todo aquello, es decir _yo_. Cuando logre despegar los ojos de la figura familiar mire aterrada a Victoria quien me sonrió perversamente al adivinar, probablemente, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- ¿Algo te resulta familiar pequeña Belly? – pregunto prácticamente susurrando con falsa inocencia.

- ¿El es…? – pregunte casi sin aliento.

- El es mi noche y mi eternidad… pase lo que pase - digo en un tono de voz mucho mas alto mirándolo. Su afirmación respondió mi pregunta, eternidad, siempre estuvo con el… y estará con el pase lo que pase.

Al ver que yo no decía nada más, sonrió aun más, si es que era posible.

- ¡Seguro estará encantado de verte! – dijo como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida. – Cariño, ven a saludar a Belly. – dijo con un falso tono cariñoso.

Al escucharla no pude hacer mas que retroceder lentamente, pero antes de realizar el tercer pasó choque con la puerta. Ella se giro al escuchar el ruido, sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Temía despegar mi mirada de ella, no quería encontrarme con James y mucho menos con lo que me esperaba. Todo se terminaría sin siquiera haber empezado. Había sido una idea estúpida la de insistirle a Laurent sobre eso, tendría que haber dejado que el me matara, al menos el dolor acabaría y sin tortura de por medio.

- Buenas noches Belly, encantado de conocerte. – dijo una amable voz.

"¿Encantado de conocerte?" Eso no era lo que me esperaba. Aleje mi mirada de Victoria que parecía disimular, de mala forma, una risa y la pose en el dueño de aquella voz.

No era James, era idéntico a James… pero no era el. Su cuerpo, su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa… todo era igual a James, pero había ciertos rasgos de niño que este vampiro poseía y James no.

Tomo mi mano y la beso a modo de saludo para luego regalarme una cálida sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa sin saber muy bien porque, quizás su sonrisa me contagio o el hecho de parecerme antinaturalmente amable para ser vampiro, tal vez era el alivio de saber que no era James, de saber que aun tenia una oportunidad y que todavía estaba en pie.

- ¿No es adorable? – me pregunto con una mirada cómplice por la similitud que poseía esa persona con James. - Bien Bella, ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? – pregunto Victoria trayéndome a la realidad nuevamente.

- Conviérteme. Por favor. – tenia solo una oportunidad y no la echaría a perder. - Hare lo que desees, lo que sea, solo conviérteme.

- ¿Por qué quieres que te convierta? ¿Qué ganarías tú en todo esto? – exigió saber.

- Venganza. – No iba a jugar con el verso de la inmortalidad, ella habría relacionado mi petición con la ausencia de ellos probablemente, no había razón para mentir, y además, teníamos eso en común, podría llegar a interesarle.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

- No lo se aun, pero voy a encontrar la forma. Por eso necesito ser como ustedes, siendo humana no puedo hacer nada. Si deseas que haga algo en especial, lo hare. Tan solo dímelo, estoy a tu entera disposición. – dije atropelladamente.

Se carcajeo disfrutando de mi desesperación, su acompañante la miro extrañada pero sin decir nada en absoluto.

- ¿Duele verdad? – pregunto Victoria. - ¿Duele saber que por lo que diste y darías todo ya no esta, que desapareció?

Camino hacia a mi, me tomo del cuello y me apretó contra la puerta. Dolió. Sus palabras rasgaron nuevamente las heridas que yo intentaba cubrir en mi interior.

- ¿Duele saber que no le importas? ¿Qué nunca importaste? – continuo apretando mas mi cuello. - ¿Duele saber que todo fue una mentira? ¿Qué cada palabra y cada momento especial nunca paso realmente?

Me sentía mareada y estaba segura que la fuerza que aplicara Victoria no tenia nada que ver con ello. El agujero en mi pecho estaba sangrando, y se hacia mas profundo con cada palabra.

- ¿Duele saber que eras insignificante a su lado? ¿Qué nunca serias suficiente para el por mucho que lo intentaras?

_No me convienes, Bella._

Quería gritar que si que dolía, que todo eso me mataba cada segundo, quería llorar, pero la falta de aire dificultaba que las lágrimas salieran.

- ¿Y Bella? Dime… ¿Cuánto duele que saber que el no te quiso, que el no te quiere?

_- ¿Tú... no... me quieres? _

_- No_

Victoria me soltó, caí al suelo y escuche un grito desgarrador. No comprendí que era yo la dueña de el hasta que escuche los gemidos de dolor que acompañaban a mis lagrimas.

- Creo que eso responde mi pregunta – dijo victoria en tono neutral. – y es suficiente razón para mi… me alegra haberme puesto este vestido de gala.

_True perfection has to be imperfect__  
__I know that that sounds foolish but it's true__  
The day has come and now you'll have to accept  
The life inside your head we gave to you._(2)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo prometido es deuda, y acá esta!... antes de la semana la segunda parte del cap, como verán si ponía las dos juntas se hacia un poco larga.

Espero que les guste este cap, a mi me emocionaba mucho pensar en como seria esto… y lo que viene me gusta mas aun.

Las partes en ingles son de la misma canción del cap anterior. Acá la traducción de ellas.

(1)Poco a poco

te dimos todo lo que siempre soñaste  
Poco a poco

las ruedas de tu vida han caído lentamente  
Poco a poco

tienes que vivir en conjunto tu vida  
¿Y todo el tiempo solo me he preguntado porqué estás aquí?

(2) La perfección verdadera tiene que ser imperfecta  
Yo sé que eso suena absurdo pero es verdad  
El día ha llegado y ahora tendrás que aceptar  
La vida dentro de tu cabeza que te dimos.

Gracias a aquellos que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, espero que les este gustando como se están dando las cosas.

**Gracias, gracias, gracias** por sus reviews!!! **Muchas gracias!!!**... Me alegra saber que les gusta esta Bella! Y las otras cosas medias raras que se me van ocurriendo.

Espero ansiosa para saber que le pareció este cap!!!

Saludos a todos!

Cristal.


	6. Si de nada sirve vivir

Nada me pertenece.

**Si de nada sirve vivir... buscas algo porque morir.**

_Comienza el día y una luz sentimental  
nos envuelve, vuelve, se va.  
La fabulosa sinfonía universal  
nos envuelve, vuelve, se va.  
Tango, sexo, sexo y amor,  
tanto tango, tanto dolor._

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia el.

- Quiero escuchar algo de música. – intente levantarme pero su agarre me lo impido.

- No es necesario que te levantes para eso. – estiro su mano y el control del equipo de música voló hacia ella. – Listo. – dijo entregándome el control.

Telequinesia, tan útil y molesta a la vez.

- ¿Sabes que tengo dos piernas para levantarme a buscar el control y dos manos capaces de agarrarlo, no? – pregunte agitando el control.

- Oh, si… definitivamente se que tienes dos hermosas piernas – dijo acariciándolas - y dos hábiles manos. – tomo mi mano libre y la beso – me lo has demostrado en reiteradas ocasiones. – mordió un poco mi hombro. – Y no tengo ningún inconveniente en volverlo a corroborar – puso mi mano en su pecho haciéndola descender.

- Pareces un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. – brome. – Ahora devuélveme mi mano. – aleje mi mano de su torso y me acomode mejor en la cama apoyando mi espalda en su pecho. Me rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

- Técnicamente soy un adolescente, un eterno adolescente teniendo en cuenta que, según dicen en la actualidad, la adolescencia dura hasta los 30 y a mi me convirtieron a los 24.

- Buena forma de cambiar de tema, la cosa es que puedo levantarme… caminar dos pasos y tomar yo misma el control.

- Es un resumen bastante incompleto, el que te levantes implica que te alejes de mi… - apretó un poco su agarre a mi cintura- y sabes todo lo que eso me afecta.

- Exagerado. – dije rodando mis ojos.

- No exagero. Además es tu culpa por ser tan irresistible y por hacer que sea adicto a ti… mi droga personal.

Logan lograba llevarme a un mundo a parte, era como una especie de Jacob, con la diferencia que poseíamos una intimidad que con mi amigo nunca tuve; pero en ocasiones usaba algunos términos y tenia algunas actitudes que no solo me traían a la realidad sino que me arrastraban mas allá de ella.

Lo había conocido hace cinco años, seis años después de que victoria me convirtiera, en una de los tantos aquelarres que ella nos hacia conocer a Ryan y a mi, éramos inseparables desde entonces.

Mi vida se había vuelto relativamente "natural", vivía con Victoria, Ryan y obviamente con Logan. Éramos nómadas, nunca durábamos en un lugar más de unas semanas. No me agradaba mucho eso, prefería tomar un lugar como propio y hacer una vida mas relajada, no tan alterada. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ellos tres no eran vegetarianos no era conveniente asentarse en un lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – pregunto

- No lo se. Lo que sea. ¿Tú tienes ganas de algo en especial?

- De ti. – dijo mientras acariciaba mi seno derecho. No pude evitar gemir ante su contacto.

- Me refería a la música. – dije apenas en un susurro

- Yo también, no hay mejor música para mis oídos que oírte gemir mi nombre. – para poner énfasis en lo que decía comenzó a lamer mi cuello.

- Hey!, Conejitos, ¿terminaron o necesitan otro día mas? – grito Ryan desde afuera

- Ok, creo que este es nuestro toque de queda. – dije alejando sus manos de mi y levantándome de la cama para comenzar a vestirme.

- Recuérdame matar a Ryan - dijo mientras se ponía algo de ropa.

- Déjasela pasar esta vez, le prometí a Victoria pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

No me agradaba mucho la idea, prefería estar encerrada con Logan por tiempo indeterminado, como usualmente hacíamos… leyendo, escuchando música, hablando, escuchando sus vivencias, pero en ocasiones Victoria y Ryan exigían que pasemos algo de tiempo con ellos. Era entretenido estar con ellos, pero aun así me sentía mas cómoda con Logan. Las bromas de Ryan eran geniales, resultaba imposible no reír si el se encontraba cerca. Victoria se había vuelto algo así como mi amiga, era agradable reír y hablar con ella de nimiedades. Después del día de mi conversión prácticamente no saco el tema _Cullen_ a la luz, solo en caso de ser necesario para aclarar algunos aspectos, lo que le agradecía realmente, pero no podía evitar al verla recordarlo a el y la causa de mi actual forma de vida.

Estaba muy satisfecha de lo que era, no renegaba de mi actual naturaleza como otros. Fue mi elección y no me arrepiento de ello.

Luego de mi transformación Victoria se ocupo de "domarme" para que no causara problemas, íbamos a casar a pueblos donde las casas estaban una muy alejadas de las otras para que así yo pudiera concentrarme en una sola victima y no llamar la atención innecesariamente. Con el tiempo entendí que eso no era lo que yo quería, al probar esa sangre satisfacía mi sed, verdad, pero me atormentaba de una forma difícil de explicar por lo que opte por alimentarme de animales. Logan se alimentaba de criminales y esa clase de gente, Victoria y Ryan de cualquiera, no había una razón para matar para ellos mas que sed y ganas.

- Nos vemos. – dije abriendo la puerta.

- Espera. – Logan cerro la puerta y me tomo de la cintura. – Te extrañare.

- Yo también. – dije mirando sus ojos color rubí y pasando mi dedo índice por sus labios que habían formado una sonrisa ante mi respuesta.

- No tardes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor… - sonreí ante su petición.

Era adorable verlo así… sus pantalones de vestir y su camisa ajustándose a su metro ochenta y cinco y a su torso haciéndolo parecer un importante empresario, su pálida piel contrastando con su despeinado pelo negro lo mostraban ahora como un sexy modelo de pasarela pero sus ojos tristes haciendo juego con el puchero que formaba su boca inconscientemente lo asemejaban mas a un niño de cinco años que al hombre de 24 que eternamente simulaba ser.

- Siempre puedes venir con nosotras… - ofrecí sabiendo su respuesta con anticipación.

Sonrió ante mi broma… y ahí estaba _esa sonrisa_… la sonrisa de Jake cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido.

- Muy graciosa… Sabes que prefiero a _mi_ Jade y no a la Jade de Victoria.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? – bufe frustrada. Según el, yo no era la misma cuando estaba con Victoria.

- De acuerdo me detendré, solo si me prometes que volverás pronto. – dijo apoyando su frente en la mía.

- Hare lo posible. – le dedique una sonrisa y me deshice de sus brazos. – Nos vemos. – Si, fui algo fría… pero esa innecesaria comparación siempre me ponía de mal humor.

Baje las escaleras pensando en la posibilidad de vivir sola con Logan para que no tenga que escuchar mas eso, al menos por un tiempo, aunque no creo que la idea le agradara del todo a Victoria. Teníamos un acuerdo, aunque ninguna hablara de ello, ahí estaba… latente.

A través de los años pude entender un poco mas a Edward (si, ya no costaba tanto pensar en su nombre pero no era exactamente mi palabra preferida), la diferencia que había entre nosotros en aquel momento era abismal… yo no podría estar con un humano por mucho que lo quisiese y entiendo que el tampoco lo quisiera en aquel tiempo. Ser vampiro traía demasiadas ventajas que ninguno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a perder, libertad… libertad absoluta, podíamos jugar a ser Dios si realmente lo quisiéramos. Estaban los Vulturis, si, pero había que ser demasiado estúpido como para llegar a ese limite y Edward al estar conmigo estaba rozándolo, debería de estar agradecida de que no me hayan matado para ahorrarse un problema.

Todos los sentimientos que tuve hacia el como humana se esfumaron, o mejor dicho, se transformaron en uno solo.

_Odio._

Era todo lo que habitaba en mí ante su recuerdo. Entendía todo aquello, pero nunca iba a comprender porque su fascinación de jugar conmigo de esa forma.

- ¡Ya era hora!, pensé que tenia que mandar a Logan a dormir para que te soltara. – dijo Ryan sentado desde el sillón.

El tenía el poder de mandarte a dormir, literalmente. Si el te tocaba y lo deseaba caías en un sueño profundo como el que tendría cualquier humano. Le ofreció a Victoria que me trasformara estando dormida, suponía que de esa forma seria menos doloroso al confundir todo con un sueño, pero ella se negó justificando que estando despierta seria mas memorable y valiosa mi trasformación. Traducción eso: debía sufrir de la peor forma por lo que tanto quería.

Le agradecí a Ryan, pero le dije que coincidía con Victoria, en primer lugar por complacerla a ella y en segundo, pero no menos importante, para sumar algo mas de dolor a la lista de mi venganza.

- ¿Victoria? – no tenia ganas de perder tiempo, de verdad quería volver con Logan cuanto antes.

- ¿Apurada por una nueva ronda? – movió sus cejas de arriba abajo haciéndome reír con su gesto.

- ¿Envidioso de no tener ni siquiera una ronda? – contraataque sonriendo triunfante.

- Que a 5000 km no se escuche cada nueva ronda nuestra no significas que no las tengamos, además…

- No me interesa. – le corte su discurso porque sabia lo que venia… detalles.

- Estoy seguro que eras una puritana cuando eras humana, el solo mencionar la palabra ronda probablemente te haría sonrojar como un semáforo. – dijo carcajeándose.

- Actualiza tus comentarios para algo que me afecte, no soy humana ¿Lo recuerdas? Además querido Ryan, yo puedo afirmar que no hago lo que tu después de tener sexo…

- ¿Y que cosa es esa…?

- Estorbar.

- Jade no molestes a Ryan, sabes que después me vuelve loca contándome esos chistes malísimos para hacerles a ustedes dos. – dijo Victoria entrando a nuestro "hogar"

- Lo siento, Vic… intentare no forzar más su pobre cerebro. – dije mordiéndome el labio para contener la risa.

- Hey!, estoy aquí… ¿recuerdan? – dijo Ryan moviendo sus brazos para llamar la atención.

- Lo se, amor. – dijo victoria sentándose a su lado. – prometo recompensarte por esto. – mordió el lóbulo de su compañero obligándome a desviar la mirada de la escenita.

- ¡Lo ves! ¡Eres una puritana empedernida!, lo sabía. - afirmo Ryan señalándome y riéndose de mi acción.

- Yo – dije señalándome. - a diferencia de ti, hermanito, – apunte mi dedo hacia el - no necesito husmear en la intimidad de los demás para tener un tema de conversación después. – sonreí con falsa amabilidad.

- Suficiente niños. – ordeno Victoria conteniendo su risa ante nuestra infantil discusión. – necesito hablarles de algo importante.

- Todo lo que tú digas es importante para mi, corazón. – comento con tono empalagoso Ryan, haciéndose el gracioso, a lo que victoria sonrió negando con la cabeza y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Pollerudo. – afirme mirándolo.

- Puritana. – dijo orgulloso de su (no) original chiste.

- Y aquí vamos otra vez… - escuche decir a Victoria mientras yo le reclamaba a Ryan por chistes mas originales, otra vez.

--- o ----

Ahí estábamos los cuatro corriendo entre los arboles de uno de los tantos bosques de Inglaterra. Victoria quería visitar a una vieja amiga que conoció en un viaje. Al diablo la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Logan.

Finalmente encontramos la cabaña, la gran cabaña mejor dicho. Podía sentir las diferentes fragancias, si así se las podía llamar, de los vampiros que habitaban ese lugar. Sus olores no eran familiares para mí, por lo que conocería a nuevos vampiros. Me estaba cansando esto, no quería conocer a nadie mas… me resultaba inútil y aburrido, hablaría con Victoria en cuando nos marcháramos de este lugar para tomarme un tiempo con Logan y vivir a mi manera.

A pesar de poder olerlos no podíamos escucharlos, parecía que el lugar estaba desierto.

- No hay nadie. Vámonos de aquí. – dijo Logan. Probablemente estaba tan ansioso como yo por alejarse de ahí.

- No, ella sabia que íbamos a venir, probablemente este cazando. Jade, ¿puedes ir a revisar el lugar? Nosotros iremos a buscarlos.

- Ve tú, yo iré a buscarla. – dije queriendo retrasar el momento de tener que tener contacto con alguien. Tal vez hubiera alguien ahí y no quería pasar un momento incomodo con un desconocido.

- Jade, no la conoces. No podrías reconocerla. Ve, si no encontramos a nadie nos iremos. – asentí al escuchar su promesa. Realmente quería irme de ahí. Me encamine hacia la casa, Logan tomo mi mano y me dio su mirada de "mandemos todo al diablo y vayámonos de aquí ya mismo"

- Pronto- dije sonriéndole dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y que pronto haríamos eso realidad. – Ve, eres el mejor rastreador.

Se alejo de mi resignado para unirse a los otros y yo de la misma forma me encamine hacia la casa. Intente abrir la puerta de madera pero la encontré cerrada, forcé un poco la manija y cedió, me ganaría una reprimenda por parte de Victoria pero quería terminar con eso rápido y si no encontraba nadie ahí y ellos tampoco, nos iríamos sin necesidad de esperar mas.

Ingrese a lo que seria el living, todo era demasiado _humano_. Sillones, televisión, mesa ratona, adornos, cuadros, me parecía estúpida la fijación de algunos vampiros por disimular ser "normales". Continúe caminando dispuesta a inspeccionar mejor el lugar y ver si desgraciadamente encontraba a alguien, aunque a juzgar por el silencio que habitaba era algo improbable. Me encontré con una escalera y me disponía a subir por ella cuando una voz hizo que quedara petrificada en el primer escalón.

- ¿Bella?

_Mi vida gira en contradicción,  
jamás conquiste mi corazón.  
Mas donde estaba cuando pasó lo que pasó?  
Hablandome al espejo sola._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

No me odien por poner a Bella con otro en esa situación, es parte de la venganza, ¿no creen?... ¿Qué opinan de Logan y de Ryan?... tal vez sea algo pronto, pero me gustaría ir viendo sus puntos de vista…

La canción es Cadáver Exquisito de Fito Páez.

**Muchas gracias** por sus reviews! Son geniales, en serio… **gracias**!

Espero que les guste este cap! A mi no me convence del todo, pero no creo que hoy salga algo mas de mi cabeza y no quería hacerlos esperar mucho mas…

¿A quien creen que pertenece esa voz? Hay varias opciones, verdad?…

Gracias otra vez!

Besos y Saludos!

Cristal.


	7. Oxígeno que asfixia

Nada me pertenece.

Oxígeno que asfixia.

_Una vez me quisiste partir  
Armé el rompecabezas  
Dije bien el trabalenguas  
Y encontré la salida._

Baje el escalón que había subido y retrocedí unos pasos, no sabia como mi oponente iba a reaccionar ante mi presencia. Esperaba algún movimiento, algún indicio de saber que hacer porque me encontraba perdida con esta sorpresita que me regalo el destino. Bueno, al parecer no estaba en sus planes ayudarme con mi inquietud por lo que decidí darme un empujoncito.

- Rosalie. – dije en tono neutral y sin mostrar expresión alguna, o eso esperaba.

- Bella... – volvió a repetir en la misma posición que se encontraba hace unos cuantos segundos ya. Estaba estática, con los ojos tan abiertos que casi arruinaban su inmortal belleza.

- Creo que ya dijiste eso...

Bajo las escaleras, con lo que yo retrocedí algunos pasos mas quedando casi en el centro de la sala, se quedo al pie de estas observándome detenidamente. Era molesto...

- ¿Terminaste la inspección?... Pensé que su mami les había enseñado buenos modales. - centro sus ojos en los míos, podía ver la confusión en los suyos... parecía que intentaba descifrar un problema imposible de resolver o algo así.

Hubiese esperado gritos, insultos, golpes de su parte teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le simpatizaba pero no esta no-reacción de su parte. No tenia sentido estar ahí parada esperando algo, tenia que salir de ahí... ya tendría tiempo para lo demás. Gire sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, era el momento perfecto para tener mi temporada a solas con Logan...

- Bella tu... ¿Como...? ¿Que paso...? - me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta y gire para mirarla.

- Rose, no sabia que una de tus tantas cualidades era tartamudear. – estaba disfrutando demasiado molestarla.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – dijo con voz firme y semblante serio, demasiado serio para andarse con vueltas... lo que me provoco darlas.

- No tengo idea de que estas hablando. – dije con fingida confusión.

- Eres un vampiro. – afirmo casi escupiendo la palabra.

- Oh! ¿En serio?... Gracias por el dato!, no se que habría hecho si no me lo hubieses dicho! – de acuerdo, eso había sido estúpido de mi parte, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para estar ahí, no estaba preparada. -Ahora que me encuentro informada sobre mi persona, me retiro. - no me dio tiempo a volverme hacia la puerta que continuo con sus preguntas.

- ¿Como fue?

- Asumo que a todos mas o menos nos resulta igual... – no podía dar detalles, sin saber bien lo que iba a hacer aun.

- ¡Basta de jueguitos Bella! ¿Quien te convirtió? – exigió furiosa. Sonreí ante su actitud, no estaba en posición de exigirme nada, no había forma que yo tenga miedo de ella ahora.

- No te incumbe. – declare dispuesta a alejarme de ahí, pero antes de lograr hacer algún movimiento estaba siendo envuelta por unos grandes brazos.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¡Bella!! ¿Realmente eres tú? – estaba dispuesta a darle una buena lección de haber sido Rosalie, ella no tenia los brazos tan grandes asique opte por deshacerme de ellos e ir en busca de los demás, pero el escuchar mi antiguo nombre con un tono tan afectivo hizo que reconsiderara la idea de lección.

Empuje a Emmet, no con la fuerza suficiente para lastimarlo pero si para que se aleje de mi.

- ¡Emmet! – grito Rosalie acercándose a el.

- Estoy bien, Rose. – dijo el levantándose, había confusión en su cara y estaba segura que no se debía al golpe.

- ¡Tu! – grito ella apuntándome con su dedo y dispuesta a atacarme pero Emmet la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

– No fue nada. En serio. – le aseguro.

Ella asintió y el la soltó, me miro estudiándome, comenzó a caminar hacia mi por lo que me prepare para darle la tan esperada lección. Pero el la arruino poniendo sus manos en alto, dándome a entender que no quería pelear. Esto iba a ser mas largo de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a soportar.

- No quiero pelear Bella. – bajo las manos. – Solo quiero... – dijo dubitativo - ¿Saber como estas?

- ¿Es un chiste, verdad? – pregunte frustrada.

- No, no. – se apresuro a negar. – realmente quiero saber como estas.

- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres... – estaba dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas barbaridades pero un familiar olor me distrajo.

- ¿Y bien, como estas? – insistió Emmet.

- Muerta. – respondí con una sonrisa. Tenia que volver a ser _yo_, el no podía saber demasiado sobre todo eso... no quería que conociese esta parte de mi.

- Al menos tienes sentido del humor. – dijo sonriendo para luego mirar a Rosalie confundido. Ella solo atino a levantar los hombros y negar con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba tan confundida como el.

- Aquí estas. – dijo Logan rodeando mi cintura. – Oh, disculpen – se excuso al notar la presencia de ellos. - ... no sentimos ningún ruido cuando llegamos, pensamos que no había nadie. – se acerco a ellos y extendió su mano a modo de saludo. Ambos la tomaron dubitativos. - Soy Logan.

- Rose, Emmet. – presento el otro a ambos mientras estrechaban su mano con el.

- Están buscándola todavía – me dijo Logan tomando mi mano, detalle que no paso desapercibido por ellos. – sentimos que se dirigió hacia la zona de población por lo que fueron hacia allá, vine a avisarte.

- De acuerdo. – asentí. Era mi oportunidad para salir de ahí, no pensaba involucrar a Logan en toda esa locura que me rodeaba, el no tenia porque conocer esa desagradable parte de mi. - Eso significa que podemos irnos. – afirme rogando que el no me contradijera con alguna orden por parte de Victoria. – disculpen las molestias y por la puerta. – los mire e incline mi cabeza a modo de saludo y falsa disculpa.

- ¡No! – grito Emmet. – No puedes irte.

Logan lo miro confundido y luego me miro a mi buscando alguna respuesta a la desesperación de Emmet.

- Son muy amables, pero ya no tenemos nada más que hacer acá. – mentí. Tenia que hacerlo... por Logan. Y también por mí. – gire para guiarnos a la puerta o una ventana, lo que sea que me haga salir de ahí. Pero parece que esa no era una opción para mí, estaba comenzándome a resignar sobre la idea.

- Bella...

Frente a mi tenia a una de las criaturas que mas detestaba de esta familia, Alice. Recordaba cada mentira que ella me dijo para convencerme que lo de su hermano y yo era eterno, puro y bla bla bla. Con el truquito de que sabia todo lo que iba a pasar hacia conmigo lo que quería, haciéndome creer cada una de sus palabras con sus sonrisitas. Quería hacerle tragar cada sonrisita, saltito y frasecita una por una.

- ¡Bella! ¡De verdad eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!... Cómo... pensé que estabas... – me miraba de arriba a bajo, creo que no estaba mirando mi ropa esta vez.

Logan tiro de mi mano llamando mi atención. Clavo su mirada en la mía exigiendo una explicación, que en ese momento no podía darle.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto confundido. - ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Los conoces?

- Oh! ¡Bella! - Alice se abalanzo sobre mi dispuesta a abrazarme, inconscientemente retrocedí. Se detuvo y frunció su seño, Logan me acerco mas a el rodeando mi cintura. Los ojos de Alice viajaron de mi cara hacia el agarre de Logan. - ¿Bella? – pregunto ella confundida por mi reacción.

- Su nombre es Jade. – dijo Logan, podía sentirlo algo incomodo al no comprender que pasaba.

- ¿Jade? – pregunto Emmet a mi espalda. Gire para encararlo y dejarles así bien claro el mensaje.

- Si, mi nombre es Jade. – afirme tajante, no quería escuchar mas mi antiguo nombre, menos aun en boca de alguno de ellos.

Victoria tuvo la idea de cambiarme el nombre, si ellos escuchaban de otra Bella probablemente sospecharían. Como teníamos conocidos en común por el clan de Tanya preferimos ser precavidos.

- Hola, Jade. – me volví hacia donde provenía la voz y me encontré a Esme con su clásica y amable sonrisa. Estaba a lado de Alice que lucia concentrada en algo mirando al piso.

- Esta teniendo una visión. – dijo Esme al notar mi curiosidad sobre la actitud de su "hija".

- No puedo, no entiendo... no puedo... – dijo Alice con desesperación. – intento pero no hay nada. Solo vacio. Ninguna señal... – siguió diciendo apresuradamente. – todos la miramos extrañados y Logan ajusto su agarre a mi al no entender lo que sucedía.

- Cariño, cálmate. Dinos que sucede. – le dijo Esme a Alice mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- No puedo verla. – me miro confundida. - ¿Por que no puedo verte Bella?

- Jade. – Le aclare – No tengo idea, igual ya nos íbamos asique no hace falta que te molestes.

Por su puesto que no podría verme, luego de convertirme en vampiro descubrí que podía protegerme de algunos de los poderes que poseían los vampiros, en especial los que afectaban a mi mente, en este caso Alice sabia lo que iba a hacer al yo tomar una decisión, obviamente, necesita de razonamiento a ella le es imposible saber el resultado. Pero no es algo que estaba dispuesta a comentar, y al parecer Logan tampoco.

- Jade, por favor quédate. Hay suficiente lugar para ustedes. – Esme se acerco hacia mí y me tense. Logan lo noto y antes de que ella llegara a tocarme se puso entre nosotras dispuesto a atacarla en caso de se acercara mas. Para esto Rosalie y Emmet lo imitaron con intensión de proteger a Esme. Alice seguía muy entretenida mirando el piso.

- Logan, está bien.- lo tome del brazo tratando de calmarlo. – No me va a hacer daño. – comenzar una pelea ahora seria muy tonto de mi parte, uno porque éramos minoría, segundo porque involucraría a Logan y no me perdonaría nunca que lo lastimaran y lo más importante: ellos no eran mi objetivo principal en caso de estar dispuesta a atacar. Se relajo ante mi contacto y se coloco nuevamente a mi lado pero sin dejar de estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Me miro otra vez buscando una explicación, se lo veía enojado. Demonios, tendría que hablar de esto con el ahora, no había forma de evitarlo. Todos volvieron lentamente a su antiguas posiciones, y se miraron uno a los otros pensando que hacer.

- Entonces. ¿Se quedaran? Edward no… - dijo Esme ilusionada.

- ¿Quedarnos un ratito? Y hacer que… ¿tomar el te? O tienen algún suero con sangre para ofrecernos. – refute.

- Por favor, quédate. Al menos habla con… - volvió a insistir.

- No tengo que hablar nada con nadie. – si ella mencionaba que tenia que hablar con su hijo Logan comenzaría a sospechar, aun mas.

- Pensé que estabas muerta. – dijo Alice mirándome y sacándome de mis cavilaciones. – No entiendo que paso...

- ¿Muerta? – cuestiono Rosalie claramente confundida por la afirmación de su hermana.

- Eres tu la que ve cosas, no yo. – dije intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- Eras humana cuando te dejamos. ¿Que paso? – Alice estaba hablando demasiado, yo no pensaba darle tantos detalles a Logan con un "los conocí hace un tiempo" pensaba que bastaría, pero no, por supuesto ella no iba a hacérmelo fácil.

- Cambie.

- Be... Jade, pensábamos que estarías casada criando algunos lobitos o algo por el estilo, no pensamos nunca encontrarte nuevamente y mucho menos así. – dijo Emmet señalándome de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Lobitos? – pregunto Logan. Yo tampoco estaba muy segura a que se referían, pero tenía una vaga idea.

- Si, ya sabes... lobitos, hijos de lobos. – aclaro Emmet como si fuese lo mas obvio de mundo confirmando mis suposiciones.

- ¿Que tienen que ver los lobos con Jade? – cuestiono mi novio.

- Ella se revolcaba con uno. ¿Acaso no te lo conto tu adorada Jade? – dijo Rosalie destilando veneno en sus palabras.

- ¡Rosalie! – la reprendió Esme mientras todos la mirábamos con los ojos abiertos, menos Logan que tenia la mirada clavada en mi.

- ¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando! – grite furiosa. No iba a permitir que mintieran sobre Jacob, por culpa de su hermano le rompí el corazón a mi amigo y no estaba dispuesta a soportar mas estupideces de el ni de su familia.

- ¡Claro que lo se! ¡Edward te vio! ¡No tienes idea lo que...! – la sola mención de su nombre hizo brotar en mi todo aquello que venia guardando bajo sonrisas y distracciones.

- Suficiente. – dije lo mas calmada que pude para no dejar ver lo que tenia planeado. Corrí hacia ella, esquivando a Emmet, la tome del cuello y la arrincone contra la pared. – Emmet me tocas un pelo y es cenizas ¿De acuerdo? – le dije sin mirarlo. – No te escuche Emmet.

- De acuerdo. – dijo gruñendo.

- Escúchame bien Barbie de cuarta, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir. – le dije a ella hundiendo mis uñas en su cuello. – Que sea la última vez que te diriges a mí o hablas de alguien cercano a mí de esa forma, esta vez te la voy a dejar pasar, pero la próxima vez no vas a tener tanta suerte.

Se sentía tan bien tener el poder con alguno de ellos, tener el control, el mismo que ellos tuvieron sobre mí hace un tiempo. Quería destrozarla ahí mismo y lo hubiese hecho, pero tenia que pensar fríamente no furiosa como estaba ahora.

- No te tengo miedo. – gruño Rosalie.

- Deberías. – susurre a su oído. Asegurándome que Logan no me oyese. - Ahora nos vamos a ir – la solté y comencé a caminar hacia atrás sin perderla de vista. – me encantaría decir que fue un honor volverlos a ver pero...ya saben. Espero que no me extrañen demasiado... – tome la mano de Logan para salir de ahí...

Pero definitivamente alguien estaba burlándose de mí y riéndose de mi mala suerte en algún lugar del universo.

- Jade, ¿Como nos vamos a ir, si acabamos de llegar?

_De a una a la vez  
Van cayendo fichas  
Y si muchas te dan  
Como vienen se van...  
No sabés dónde apostar.  
Se nubla la vista._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Perdon por la tardanza! Espero de verdad que les guste el cap! Es algo raro, creo. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Cancion **Hormigas **de **Catupecu Machu**, en mi opinion personal, y muy poca objetiva... la banda por excelencia.

_Gracias a __**Voss**__ por su opinion y colaboracion, muchas muchas gracias!!!_

Y **gracias**, enormes **gracias** por sus reviews, no tienen una idea lo feliz que me hacen!, quiero saber su opinión tanto si les gusta o no… ideas! Todo lo que tengan en mente me gustaría saberlo…

No puse a Edward en este cap porque quería que los demás Cullen (o parte de ellos) vean a la nueva Bella (o Jade ). Estoy pensando en la mejor forma de reuniros nuevamente.

Siempre respondo todos los reviews, asique cualquier duda ya saben, mil disculpas si me salteo alguno, a los que no están registrados no puedo responderles por obvias razones, pero cualquier cosa mi mail esta en mi perfil.

No puedo creer que la mayoría quiere que Edward sufra (a pesar de q lo adoramos y todo eso…) y que Logan les gustara ( yo estoy enamorada de Logan, lo acepto). Es genial saber que no me quieren mandar lejos por no estar a los pies de Edward (aunque, si, definitivamente lo estaría en el primer libro).

_Gracias, gracias, gracias! _

Como siempre, espero su opinión sobre el cap!

Me extendí demasiado, no?

Los dejo en paz, saludos!

Nos estamos leyendo!

Cristal.


	8. Sumérgete un poco más

Nada me pertenece.

Sumérgete un poco más

_Estas manos de rojo están manchadas_

_Por todas la veces que yo en mis sueños_

_Te he asesinado con tanta pasión_

No pude siquiera girarme hacia la voz de Victoria que tenia cuatro vampiros frente a nosotros dispuestos a atacarla. La mire para saber que quisiera que haga pero ni siquiera se inmuto y por su cara de poker sabia que la presencia de los Cullen no era una sorpresa para ella.

- Cálida bienvenida ¿eh? – comento sorprendido Ryan. – mejor no averiguar como reciben a sus enemigos.

- Creo que estas a punto de averiguarlo. – le respondió Rosalie.

- De acuerdo tienen que mostrarme ese atajo… - una joven de pelo castaño que no debería tener mas de 16 años ingreso sonriendo pero al ver la escena su rostro cambio completamente. - … que esta sucediendo? – miro a ambos bandos esperando por una explicación.

Las piezas comenzaron a juntarse una por una dándome un panorama mas claro de todo aquello. Hacia mucho que no veía a Victoria tan ansiosa por ir a visitar a una amiga, ni tan feliz al contarnos del viaje. No era casualidad que ella me enviara a revisar la casa, podríamos haberlo hecho todos juntos, o al menos no sola; pero no pensé en eso en aquel momento. Todo tenía más lógica ahora.

- Parece que tu aquelarre no esta muy de acuerdo con recibir visitas. – comento inocentemente Victoria. – Entendí que les habías comentado sobre nosotros y que no tenían problema con brindarnos hospedaje por un tiempo.

- No lo tienen… creo. – dudo ante la tensión que nos rodeaba. – Familia, ¿hay algún inconveniente con que mis amigos se queden con nosotros por un tiempo?

_Familia. Agh!_

- Con tus amigos, ninguno. Con estos asesinos, si. – sentenció Rosalie.

Sentí a Logan tensarse, aun mas, ante aquel comentario y no necesitaba ver a Ryan para saber que estaría poniendo sus ojos en blanco, el creía estúpido la idea de comer animales, el decía que era nuestra naturaleza y que como tales teníamos que aceptarla y relajarnos. El lo hacia sonar tan fácil, pero cuando escuchas que una madre te suplica que no bebas de su pequeño hijo, lo único que resulta fácil es la aparición de la culpa. Aun así, hasta donde tenia entendido ni Ryan ni Victoria estaban enterados de que tal cosa llamada culpa existiera.

- No nos alimentaremos por su zona, tranquilos. No es la primera vez que convivimos con algunos como ustedes. – Ryan aclaro destacando el _ustedes_ en un tono burlón. – Además, tenemos a uno de los suyos con nosotros como podrán ver, - movió su cabeza en mi dirección - relájense.

Logan era consciente de que ahí pasaba algo mas que una desagradable bienvenida por parte de los Cullen o un simple rechazo de mi parte hacia ellos, mientras que Ryan seguía ciego, afortunadamente supongo.

- ¿Ellos son los amigos de los que nos hablaste Bree? – pregunto Esme tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente, en vano.

- Si, si. – asintió la chica. – Ella es Victoria. – la señalo con su cabeza. – y el Ryan – realizo el mismo movimiento para identificarlo.

- Nunca la mencionaste a… a ella. – dijo Alice señalándome.

- Escuche muchas veces hablar a Victoria de ellos, pero no la conocía, ni a su pareja. – respondió Bree.

- Cuando hablaba de Victoria la describía simpática, inteligente y… ¿dulce? No había forma que sospechemos que era ella. – dijo Emmet mas para si mismo que para el resto.

- ¿La conocen? – cuestiono Bree sorprendida.

- ¿Qué relación tienes Vic con estos aburridos vampiros? – sabia que Ryan lo había preguntado mas para molestar que para obtener alguna respuesta.

- Nos conocimos hace algún tiempo. - respondió Alice. – no pensábamos volvernos a cruzar con ella, por eso estamos tan sorprendidos.

- Pero… eso no implica que ellos se tengan que ir, ¿verdad? – pregunto la niña mirando a Esme, como si esperara la decisión de su madre para poder ir a jugar con sus amiguitas al parque.

Tenia que saber que le había dado Victoria a cambio, no podía ser tan estúpida… cualquiera notaba la tensión entre ambos aquelarres. Y ella solo quería ir a jugar a las muñecas con Victoria. Sabia que sea cual sea la respuesta de Esme nuestra estadía aquí se extendería por un plazo de tiempo indeterminado.

- No, no tienen porque irse. – afirmo Esme. – hay lugar suficiente para todos, no tiene porque haber problema alguno. – Miro a los demás buscando apoyo, el cual recibió de parte de Alice y Emmet que sonrieron de forma forzada, pero al menos lo hicieron. Por otra parte Rosalie bufo y subió las escaleras hablando sola. Emmet la siguió al instante, posiblemente intentando escapar de la extraña situación.

- ¡Genial! – respondió la joven. – Esme podemos vaciar la habitación en la que Edward tiene sus cd´s para ellos, la otra de huéspedes ya esta libre, me encargue de eso en la mañana.

- Claro. – dijo sonriendo Esme. – Ven vamos a arreglar ese lio. – tomo a Bree de los hombros y ambas subieron dejando a Alice sola.

- B… Jade, si, Jade. – afirmo y me sonrió. - ¿Podemos hablar?

Iba a responderle con alguna ironía pero Victoria se me adelanto.

- De hecho, Alice, pensaba hablar con mi familia ahora… si no te molesta, claro. – pregunto demasiado amable para ser real. Ella no usaba la palabra familia para referirse a nosotros, ninguno de nosotros lo hacia, Ryan la miro como si tuviese cuatro cabezas.

- Si, por supuesto. – me dirigió una ultima mirada y desapareció por las escaleras también.

- Vamos afuera. – ordeno Victoria.

Caminamos hacia el bosque adentrándonos un poco en el. Todo el tiempo sentía la presión de la mano de Logan sobre la mía, parecía que estaba cuidando que no me echara a correr en cualquier momento, había estado muy callado pero estaba segura que no había perdido detalle de cada palabra dicha ahí adentro. Los otros dos caminaban delante de nosotros por lo que el me detuvo para aumentar la distancia y tener algo de privacidad.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso Jade? ¿O debo decirte Bella? ¿Por qué estabas tan reacia a que se acerquen a ti? Ellos no parecen ser agresivos, por lo que tu actitud no es del todo lógica. ¿Cómo es eso que conocen a Victoria también…?

- ¡Detente! – casi grite. – Mira, te lo explicare todo, pero no ahora… ¿de acuerdo?

- Nunca te pregunte nada sobre tu pasado porque pensé que era algo demasiado terrible para ti, pero una dulce familia de vampiros no es exactamente lo que esperaba.

- ¿Por qué supones que tienen que ver con mi pasado? Ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo. – el ponerme a la defensiva no creo que colaborara pero no lo pude controlar.

- Jade, no soy tonto y espero que sepas que no lo soy para este entonces. – su mirada era fría, nunca lo había visto así. Todo por una mentira, por ellos… nuevamente estaban arruinando algo bueno que me involucraba.

- Hablaremos después y te lo explicare bien todo. Ahora vayamos con Victoria, sabes que no le gusta esperar… - trate de poner mi mejor cara y tono para que cediera, tras algo de vacilación finalmente acepto y nos juntamos con los otros. Ryan y Victoria estaban discutiendo, o algo así, Ryan no paraba de hacer muecas y gestos exasperados mientras que Victoria apenas lo miraba, cuando llegamos encontró mi mirada y sonrió amistosamente.

Desde un principio había estado agradecida con ella por convertirme, sabia que no era gratis, tampoco pretendía que fuese de ese modo… pero en este momento la única forma de pagarle que se me ocurría era arrancarle la cabeza. ¡No me aviso! Yo no estaba preparada para enfrentar algo así, y mucho menos con Logan cerca, el tiene una imagen de mi. Jade. No es una falsa imagen o personalidad de mi, ya que soy yo misma cuando estoy con el… solo es algo así como una versión mejorada. No quería perderlo. No podía perderlo. Pensaba encargarme de ellos, pero sola, siendo más sutil, no comportándome de forma infantil y cobarde como lo había hecho allá adentro.

- Al fin. – dijo Ryan al vernos llegar – Estaba hablando con Victoria, comentándole que no somos bienvenidos por lo que deberíamos irnos, al parecer ella se perdió gran parte de lo que paso allá adentro.

- Nadie se ira de aquí. – finalmente Victoria lo miro. – seria de mala educación rechazar su invitación, además vieron lo emocionada que estaba Bree. – hablo tranquilamente evitando el tema de la pelea.

- ¿Te refieres a la invitación para formar parte de una fogata de vampiros casualmente hecha de nosotros? – le respondió Ryan.

- Corazón… - Victoria tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso tiernamente. – la verdad es que me gustaría hacer las pases con ellos, no empecé con el pie derecho la primera vez que los conocí y quiero remendar ese error. – sonaba tan inocente que hasta yo me lo hubiese creído. - son buenos vampiros, algo sensibles, pero buenos. ¿Me dejarías intentarlo? Solo quiero llevarme bien con ellos… ¿Lo harías por mi? ¿Te quedarías por mí? – mas que una maquina de matar parecía un cachorrito abandonado.

- Amor… yo…

Ahí estaba Ryan cayendo a sus pies, una vez mas, y ahí estaba yo perdiendo la única oportunidad para sacar a Logan de todo esto. Victoria quería asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran presentes, en ocasiones anteriores cuando ellos no se sentían cómodos con los nuevos conocidos simplemente merodeaban por ahí sin tener contacto directo con el otro aquelarre, hasta que nos alejábamos del lugar. Pero Victoria le insistió esta vez que se quedara, ¡y de que forma!, por lo que no se despegaría de ella y en consecuencia tampoco Logan de mi.

- Además estoy segura que Jade esta entusiasmada por quedarse… ¿Verdad? – cuestiono mirándome.

- Si. – afirme resignándome a lo que se venia. Sentí la mirada de Logan sobre mi pero preferí ignorarla.

- Y tu Logan, ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con lo que tu amorcito desea?

Sabia que Logan no era dominado por mi (ni por nadie) como lo era Ryan, por lo que esa frasecita hecha no serviría con el.

- Lo que Jade desee esta bien para mí. Si quiere quedarse, me quedare con ella.

De acuerdo, no me esperaba eso. Era yo quien ahora lo miraba buscando una explicación. Ni siquiera protesto… si había alguien capaz de oponerse a las decisiones de Victoria era el, y ni lo intento siquiera. Probablemente el saber que las cosas no funcionaban bien entre ambos aquelarres lo hizo tomar esta decisión, tenia la vaga ilusión de que el no coincidiese con nosotras entonces yo le diría que me diera un tiempo para arreglar las cosas… que nos encontraríamos en algún lugar para estar así solos y tranquilos como siempre quisimos, pero mi ilusión se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

- Perfecto. Estando todos de acuerdo… nos quedaremos a hacer los pases.

_Si, claro._

- ¿Niños por que no van a alimentarse así no tenemos inconvenientes mas adelante? – propuso finalmente.

- Primero tengo que hablar con Jade. – dijo Logan mientras me llevaba hacia otro lugar.

- Logan, ve con Ryan a cazar algún chico malo por ahí… y luego vienes al rescate de tu doncella. Prometo que no se ira a ningún lado, yo la cuidare. – Logan me miro esperando que me oponga, pero necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con Victoria.

- Ve. Estaré esperándote para que hablemos. – le asegure.

- Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres. – dijo soltándome de golpe y caminando hacia Ryan, desaparecieron entre los arboles dejándonos solas finalmente.

Perfecto. No solo tenia que luchar contra mí pasado sino con un novio enojado.

_Olvidaremos todos esos momentos_

_Que juntos pasamos_

_Te juro que yo no podré olvidar_

_Pues la venganza es prioridad_

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – encare furiosa a Victoria. – ¿Por que demonios no me avisaste lo que pensabas hacer?

- Tranquilízate. – no era una sugerencia era una clara orden. Pero no estaba en condiciones de obedecer nada en este momento. – Todo esto es por ti, por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi? ¡No me vengas con eso! Me podrías haber advertido, prepararme para lo que iba a pasar ahí. – dije señalando la cabaña.

- Primero: yo no sabía lo que iba pasar ahí, estaba segura que después de todo este tiempo ya estabas preparada. Segundo: si es por tu bien… tienes que acabar con esto ahora, así puedes ser feliz con Logan sin que los Cullen te atormenten. – coloco una mano en mi hombro a modo de apoyo.

- ¡Resulta que no estaba preparada! – saque su mano de mi. – y que todo lo que hice allá adentro fue el ridículo. Además, Logan no tenia porque estar involucrado en esto, eso no era necesario.

- Pequeña, eso es parte de la venganza… - parecía que hablaba con una niña de 3 años.

- ¿Logan? – eso me confundió.

- Si, tu querido Logan… verán que estas bien sin ellos, Edward vera que estas bien sin el… que pudiste seguir adelante. Tu también tienes otros que se preocupan por ti… a Logan, Ryan y a mi… pensarían que estabas desprotegida y llorando por ellos seguramente, pero aquí estas… inmortal e indestructible.

- Eso suena a película barata, ¿lo sabes no?, no necesito demostrarle nada a ellos. Solo acabarlos, fuego, humo… y adiós!

- Jade… eso no es lo que querías hace un tiempo atrás…

Tenía razón. Como humana soñaba (literalmente) que acababa con ellos una y otra vez de mil formas diferentes, dolorosas formas de acabar con su existencia y así resucitar la mía. Pero claro, al ser humana solo eran sueños que nunca podría cumplir. Al convertirme en vampiro quería hacer realidad cada uno, pero Victoria dijo que no era el momento, era una neófita ciega por la sed de venganza, y ella estaba en lo correcto, no podría haber acabado ninguna de mis ideas en aquel entonces.

Ahora en cambio podría cumplir, si bien no todas, algunas… solo era cuestión de planearlas correctamente. Pero el conocer a Logan cambio mi perspectiva, el logro calmar parte del dolor que sentía… tenia una razón para seguir adelante. Había entendido porque Edward no me quería cerca, aunque eso no cambio mis sentimientos hacia el. Quería venganza, si, pero ya no estaba ciega ni desesperada por aquello… y en caso de hacerlo quería hacerlo bien. No luciendo como la tonta adolescente de 17 años que ellos conocieron.

- Es lo que quiero ahora. No pienso utilizar a Logan como premio consuelo o algo por el estilo. El se merece más que eso, el es mejor que eso.

- Claro, claro. Por eso el nunca te abandono a diferencia del otro. Necesitan pagar por lo que te hicieron… con fuego solo estarías haciéndoles un favor dándole la paz que necesitan.

- No lo se Victoria, no tengo nada planeado ahora. Tendrías que haberme comentado lo que pensabas hacer. Me tomo por sorpresa todo esto…

- No hace falta que lo hagas ya mismo, tomate tu tiempo… ya sabes, tienes toda la eternidad. – intento sonar graciosa pero no funciono conmigo. – mientras tanto muéstrale lo que eres, pero no como una niña caprichosa… como la mujer en la que te convertiste.

- Se que tengo que cumplir con nuestro acuerdo pero…

- Y vas a cumplirlo. Sin peros. En verdad es por ti cariño. – acaricio mi mejilla como si fuese mi madre. – se que te quieres ir por ahí con Logan, y me parece genial, pero no servirá de nada si tienes a todos estos fantasmas detrás de ti.

- De acuerdo. Lo intentare. – tal vez después de todo no fuese tan malo…

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – me abrazo y sonrió triunfante.

- Deberías ir a alimentarte con ellos, ¿no crees? – dije soltándome de su agarre.

- Supongo que si… no me quiero perder la diversión. ¿Tu que harás?

- Lo mismo. Debe de haber algún animal no muy lejos.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Antes de que terminara de hablar comencé a caminar, aun no me había calmado del todo con ella, necesitaba alejarme un poco.

- ¡Bella! – gire al escucharla, pero no estaba de humor para discutir sobre mi nombre, me limitaría a sacármela de encima.

- ¿Qué deseas Alice?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Mira…

- Solo será un momento, lo prometo.

- Tengo que alimentarme, asumo que ya sabes que nos quedaremos, por lo que podremos hablar luego. ¿Está bien? – vacilo un poco pero acepto finalmente.

- No muy lejos de aquí tal vez encuentres algo… ahora no tenemos que ir tan lejos para alimentarnos.

- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. – comencé a caminar profundizando en el bosque.

- Ah!... Y Bella!... – me detuve pero sin girarme. – las cosas no son como piensas…

Así que yo me comportaba con ella y esto era lo que obtenía, _genial_.

- Ahórratelo. – le conteste mientras continuaba con mi camino.

_Enjuagaremos aquellas veces_

_Que dijiste que me amabas_

_Un poco de veneno y aguarrás_

_Sumérgete un poco más_

Camine unos cuantos metros y me detuve, aunque resulta imposible me sentía agotada, pegue mi espalda a un árbol y me deslice hasta sentarme. Podía jurar que estaba nuevamente en Forks, con mis simples 17 años, escondida en el bosque sin saber que hacer y a punto de largarme a llorar. Claro, que ahora las razones eran muy distintas, antes lloraba por tenerlo lejos… ahora todo lo contrario.

Quería acabar con todo aquello, si, pero había algo en esa ecuación que estaba mal. Logan no tendría que estar ahí, tal vez vea algo diferente a lo que conoce y lo único que gane de todo esto sea alejarlo de mi. ¿Quedarme y simular ser feliz? ¡Por favor! ¡Era feliz! Pero cuando en la ecuación solo nos encontrábamos el y yo, no con todos esos extras, ni con todo esto en mi cabeza…

Con un poco de fuego podría terminar en un segundo con esta pesadilla, eso era lo que quería, no necesitaba que ellos supiesen nada de mí. Con ser lo último que ellos vean antes de entrar en las llamas me bastaba. No es como si fuese algo sencillo, pero éramos cuatro y con un poco de coordinación y agarrándolos por separado, tal vez… Pero no, Victoria tenía otros planes, maldita sea!

De acuerdo, si eso quería… mi premio seria mi definitiva libertad, ambas obtendríamos lo que queríamos y no tendría la necesidad de verla en un buen tiempo, no tendría que recordar mi pasado cada vez que me cruzaba con su mirada. Ella había cumplido con su parte y había sido realmente buena conmigo, pero no podía evitar el querer empezar algo nuevo, solo Logan y yo. Asique me comportaría durante un tiempo y luego buscaría la forma de terminar con ellos.

Mire mi reloj y supe que en poco tiempo debía tener la charla con Logan, me levante a regañadientes y deje que los diferentes olores del bosque llegaran a mi buscando mi alimento. Del sur llego algo por lo que me dirigí corriendo hacia allá, baje la velocidad y me acerque lentamente. Un venado estaba a la orilla del pequeño rio bebiendo agua, no seria un tigre pero tenia que bastar por hoy… decidí esperar que terminara de beber, no era entretenido si no había que correr un poco, cuando un olor particular llego a mi… uno de los nuestros, tal vez alguno de los Cullen, creí haberles dejado claro que no debían molestarme.

Sin hacerme esperar por una respuesta comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el animal, este se percato de su presencia y parecía estar buscando, inútilmente, la forma de escapar.

Cuando lo vi, todo… absolutamente todo lo que había hundido muy en el fondo de mí ser salió a flote. Sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo… exactamente igual de intoxicante y fatal que hace 11 años. Tan falsamente perfecto como en aquel entonces.

Creía haber olvidado lo que me provocaba, pero no fue así, su presencia me trasporto nuevamente al pasado… donde era una inocente y ciega adolescente que se encotraba sola y confundida… cuando todo lo que hacia era lastimar a los de mi alrededor.

No podía pensar mas en eso, lo único que iba a lograr era perderme en los recuerdos y no me podía dar ese lujo con ellos cerca.

El seguía inmóvil esperando algún movimiento del pobre animal, hubiese sido tan fácil acabarlo ahí, tal vez demasiado fácil por lo que perdería cierto encanto el acto en si. Evitando ese pensamiento decidí actuar, ya que aun necesitaba alimentarme…

- Es de mala educación jugar con la comida… - salí de entre los arboles y quede tras el. – Oh espera, creo que eso es lo que haces usualmente. – tal vez entendiera la indirecta, tal vez no… daba igual.

Giro lentamente uniendo nuestras miradas. Analizo mi rostro y lo note claramente molesto.

- ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto esta?- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

- Aunque debo reconocer que cuando corren un poco su sabor es un poco mas dulce… - decidí ignorar tanto sus palabras como su postura y comencé a caminar hacia el animal. - ¿Sera por la adrenalina?

- ¿Quién eres y que diablos quieres?

- Vamos Edward, no ha pasado tanto tiempo… - me acerque al venado y lo acaricie – y no quiero nada… aunque… ¿te molestaría? – señale al animal, pero no obtuve respuesta. – voy a tomar eso como un no.

Tome la cabeza del venado en mis manos y la gire acabando con su vida, luego acerque mi boca y sin separar mi vista de Edward me alimente. Parecía trastornado… es entendible supongo, a quien le gusta que esa espina que creíste sacar de tu pie vuelva a aparecer.

Termine y me dirigí a la orilla del rio para lavarme un poco, a pesar de no haberme ensuciado en absoluto, cuando me levante y gire lo tenia a centímetros de mi.

- Eres real. – afirmo. – Realmente eres tú. – sonrió ampliamente.

Tenia que reconocer que sus dotes como actor seguían intactos, pero mi nivel de estupidez había disminuido notoriamente, por lo que no lograría nada con sonreír así ahora.

- ¿Hacen algo con esto? – señale con mi cabeza al venado. – ¿o dejan que la naturaleza lo haga desaparecer?

Intento tocar mi mejilla, pero no le permitiría ir tan lejos, me aleje de el unos pasos hacia el bosque.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién te convirtió Bella?

- Gracias por permitirme alimentarme en tu lugar, lo necesitaba, ahora tengo cosas que hacer. – comencé a correr en dirección a la cabaña y apenas lo escuche gritar mi antiguo nombre, que ya lo sentía pisándome los talones. Tenían razón sus hermanos era realmente rápido. Intente despistarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que el vivía ahí debía imaginar que no tenia sentido. Acelere un poco más y llegue cerca de la casa.

Ahí estaba mi salvación, mirando de un lado al otro hasta encontrarse con mi mirada y sonreír. Corrí hacia el y lo abrace cerrando mis ojos, tratando de simular tan solo un momento que todo era una pesadilla, de esas que hace mucho tiempo no tenia.

- Aquí estas. – dijo Logan envolviéndome en sus brazos. Me separo un poco de el para ver mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla. – Siento haberme puesto así… es que realmente no comprendo…

- Shh… - tape sus labios con uno de mis dedos, el no tenia porque disculparse, era yo quien le debía hacerlo por ocultarle cosas desde un principio. – prometí explicarte todo, y es lo que voy a hacer… pero ahora solo quiero sentirte, ¿si?

Podía sentir a Edward cerca, pero no iba a permitir que arruinara este momento. Ni nada que tuviera que ver con nosotros.

- Sus deseos son ordenes, señorita. – dijo Logan sonriendo y juntando nuestros labios.

Eso se sintió tan natural… tan… correcto. Estar en sus brazos, su sonrisa, sus labios… ese era mi lugar, ahí pertenecía. Pero claro, el nunca se caracterizo por darme lo que quería y al parecer no pensaba cambiar tampoco ahora, pedirle un poco de intimidad y tranquilidad resultaba demasiado, ¿no?

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – fue lo único q escuche antes de sentir a Logan tensarse, y estaba segura que esta vez estaría mas que dispuesto a atacar.

_Celebraremos que todo terminó con_

_Un vodka barato si quieres cerveza_

_Si quiere, si quieres_

_Un poco más_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Canción: Disculpa los malos pensamientos de Panda. (en consecuencia capitulo dedicado a mi adorada Nagy)

Mil disculpas por todo el tiempo que paso, la verdad es que no tengo procesador de texto, ahora estoy en un ciber autopasandome por mail lo que escribí. Intente todo para bajármelo pero mi pc se niega… por lo que decidí venir acá para no tardar ni un segundo mas… disculpas, en serio.

_Voss_, por esta razón no pude pasarte el cap antes. Espero que te guste!

Ladygra: opino igual que vos, estoy 99% segura de hacer algo al respecto… asique espero seguirte viendo por aca!! ;)

Tengo pensado hacer algunos POV de Edward… pero creo que es mejor hacerlos una vez terminada la historia… como caps extras o algo asi… les gustaría?

Para disculparme hice el cap mas largo que escribí hasta ahora y finalmente los junte otra vez, espero que sea de su agrado.

Como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y agradezco muchísimo que se tomen el tiempito para hacerlo!

Prometo no tardar tanto, de verdad… volveré al ciber si es necesario… ;)

Besos y saludos!

Cristal.


	9. Otro nivel

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.

_Otro Nivel_

_Antes o después  
Debería intentarlo  
Someterme a su hechizo.  
Olvidando mentir  
En otro nivel  
No querer recordar  
Ni siquiera el pasado._

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

Su voz sonó igual cuando me rescato de los brazos de James, pero a diferencia de ese entonces, ahora el malo de la película era el y los brazos que me rodeaban eran los correctos.

- ¿Y ahora que? – dijo Logan girándose para enfrentar a Edward que por suerte, aun, mantenía algunos metros de distancia.

- Es Edward, amigo de Bree… yo me encargo. – le explique y comencé a acercarme a el, pero Logan me detuvo.

- ¿Piensas que voy a dejar que te acerques a eso? – señalo a Edward. No le tenia miedo a Edward, no haría nada con su familia cerca o testigos… pero si temía de mi misma, de la probabilidad de que mi mente confabulara en mi contra.

- ¡Suéltala! ¡Ella quiere que la sueltes! - gritó mientras corría hacia a nosotros. Antes de que llegara a nosotros Emmet y Jasper lo sostenían, casi en vano, de ambos brazos. Sus ojos me miraban escépticos para después mirar con furia el agarre de Logan en mi brazo.

- Tranquilo hermano. Ella esta bien. – detuvo por un momento su forcejeo para escuchar a Emmet y dirigirle una mirada incrédula, luego continúo luchando para liberarse.

- Si quieren puedo calmarlo, no tengo ningún inconveniente. – ofreció Logan adelantándose. No pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlo incrédula ante su comentario, pero me sentí mas cómoda sabiendo que el estaba ahí… junto a mi.

- No va a ser necesario. – aseguro tranquilamente Jasper. – nosotros nos encargamos.

No podía despegar mi mirada de el, había muchos detalles que como humana no había logrado apreciar, y muchos otros que había olvidado, era tan diferente a Logan… en todos los sentidos. Aun no puedo comprender que paso por mi mente para enamorarme de él… bueno, era joven… hormonal y el era un gran actor, eso tiene algo de sentido… pero debí suponer que semejante perfección no podía ser real. A pesar de estar concentrada logre percibir el cambio que se estaba dando en el ambiente y estaba segura que Jasper era el responsable de eso.

- ¡Jasper, deja tus estupideces ahora mismo! – grito Edward.

- Seguirá con ellas hasta que te tranquilices. – le respondió Emmet sonriendo con satisfacción, por tener cierto control sobre su hermano.

- ¿Por qué diablos me están bloqueando? – cuestiono frustrado.

- Lo haremos hasta que te tranquilices. – contesto Jasper dándole una mirada significativa. Edward gruño y no pude evitar sonreír un poco por su infantil comportamiento, cuando se jactaba de ser el más sensato de todos.

- Creo que es mejor que dejen que nos encarguemos de esto nosotros. – sugirió Jasper.

- De acuerdo, iremos a caminar un poco. – dijo Logan.

- No! – Edward que se había calmado volvió a reaccionar. – no pueden dejar que se vaya con el.

- Créeme, el la va a cuidar muy bien… – Emmet murmuro y recibió una mirada nada agradable por parte de sus dos hermanos.

- Por supuesto que lo hare. – corroboro Logan. La mirada que Edward le dirigió no paso desapercibida para mi.– Volveremos en unos minutos, Esme dijo que quería hacer una reunión de bienvenida o algo así… no?

- Así es… - dijo Jasper para luego fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Cómo…? – Edward clavo su mirada en Logan y luego finalmente se libero aprovechando la distracción, pero a diferencia de lo que todos creíamos que haría se giro y gruñendo comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

- Bueno, eso fue raro… - comento Emmet.

- Es mejor que lo sigamos, ya sabes.- Jasper se encogió de hombros y antes de girarse me miro y sonrió. – por cierto, me alegra volver a verte Bella.

Sentí la mirada atenta de Emmet, asumiría que me iba a sacarle un ojo a Jasper o algo así, pero me limite a hacer un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza.

- Nos vemos. - instantáneamente los dos desaparecieron porque donde se había ido Edward.

- Creo que me deberé acostumbrar a que te llamen Bella. – comento Logan tomando mis manos y jugando con mis dedos.

- No va ser necesario, es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbren…

- No me molestaría hacerlo. – dijo Logan sonriendo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, pensé que le molestaría que me llamen así, pero ahí estaba sonriendo sinceramente.

- ¿No?

- No, es perfecto para ti. – levanto la mirada de nuestras manos y si fuera humana probablemente estaría estúpidamente colorada por su cumplido y en la forma que me miraba.

- No, no lo es. – escape de su mirada y comencé a caminar aun con nuestras manos unidas.

- Si, lo es. Y lo sabes.

- Supongo que no querías hablar de mi nombre.

- De hecho si. – detuvo su caminata – creo que ya estamos bastante alejados como para poder hablar tranquilos. – se giro para mirarme. - Te escucho.

- ¿Querías hablar de mi nombre?

- No creas que me gusto la idea de que me lo ocultaras, al igual que otras tantas cosas. Pero voy a pensar que tenías una buena razón para eso.

- La tengo.

- De acuerdo, te creo. – su tono dejaba lugar a algunas dudas sobre si me creía o no, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, no estaba en lugar de objetar nada. - Ahora… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Jade.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Es Bella?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Es precioso, ¿por que no lo usas?

- Como bien dijiste antes, tengo mis razones. – las cuales no tengo ganas de mencionar, evite decir. – Estoy segura que quieres saber de donde los conozco.

- Así es.

- Era humana, tenía 17, en Forks donde vivía con mi padre. – si daba mas información de la que me pedía, tal vez, podría evitar los detalles.

- Había dado por hecho que Victoria te había convertido, ahora que lo pienso no tengo un fundamento para eso… por lo que asumo que fue el.

- ¿El? – no, realmente no quería llegar a esa conversación.

- Si, es obvio que le pasa algo contigo, - sonrió un poco - ahora también conmigo, y cree tener ciertos derechos sobre ti. Ese tipo de comportamiento solo lo vi en aquellos que convertían a otros asique… - casi podía ver las tuercas girar en su cabeza descubriendo pequeños y erróneos datos de mi pasado. - …y teniendo en cuenta como los rechazas… te convirtió en lo que eres… - asintió con el para el mismo.- tiene sentido. Asumo que tú no querías, entonces…

- Victoria me convirtió. – tenia que ahorrarle todas sus conjeturas. – Yo quería cambiar.

- Oh. Eso da lugar a una segunda opción, que me resulta un tanto desagradable. – frunció el ceño pero sin mostrarse enojado.

- Los conocí en la secundaria, me hice algo así como amiga de la familia y luego de un tiempo no los vi más… hasta ahora.

- ¿Eras humana?

- ¿Cuándo los conocí? Si, te lo dije.

- Me refiero al tiempo que pasaste junto a ellos.

- Ah, eso… si, era humana.

- ¿Cómo lo logro? – se lo notaba confundido

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estar contigo, enamorarse de ti siendo humana.

- Yo nunca dije…

- No hace falta. – no podía adivinar cuales eran los sentimientos de Logan a todo esto, se mostraba algo distante pero sin parecer molesto realmente.

- Bueno… estoy bastante segura que no era la mas linda del lugar pero… - intente calmar la tensión que se formo de golpe, pero el me conocía demasiado bien para permitírmelo.

- ¿Nunca intento morderte acaso?

- Hace tiempo que trataban con humanos, simulan hacer una vida normal… por lo que dentro de todo, no fue un gran problema para ellos. – mantenía el plural, pero estoy segura que a Logan eso le importaba muy poco.

- Igualmente, una cosa es estar cerca de los humanos… otra muy diferente… - levanto su vista del suelo para encontrarse con mi mirada - … supongo que realmente te quería.

- No, no es como piensas. El no me quería.

- Si te quería como alimento, no se hubiese tomado la molestia de mantener sus colmillos en su lugar. – tenia una muy buena respuesta para eso.

- No, Logan. El puede saber lo que los demás piensan por eso me quería junto a el.

- Eso explicaría porque le resultas tan interesante, - se acerco a mí y acaricio mi frente con sus labios. - tu mente debe ser un verdadero tesoro.

- Su interés en mi se relacionaba con su habilidad, pero a la inversa… el no puede saber lo que pienso.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se… supongo algo anda mal en mi. – me encogí de hombro, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo había abandonado la idea de poder comprender mi mente.

- Nada anda mal en ti pequeña. Simplemente eres única, eso es lo que sucede. Como sea que funcione tu mente estoy agradecido. – beso mi frente y sonrió. – Eso me salva de fingir amabilidad para obtener algunos secretitos sucios de ti.

- Todos lo _sucio_ que puede haber en mi mente esta directamente relacionado contigo, por lo que estoy bastante segura que puedes hacerte una idea. – aproveche nuestra cercanía para rodear su cintura con mis brazos y juntar nuestros labios.

- Edward el…

- Gracias Logan.- agradecí sarcásticamente - Me encanta saber que me besas y piensas en otro. – brome antes de que continuara con mas preguntas, tenia todo el derecho de hacerlas, pero yo solo quería cinco minutos para soportar lo que venia. Aun así, no logre alejarlo de su pensamiento.

- …el te quiere. – afirmo con la mirada perdida en el bosque.

- Ey, - hice que sus ojos carmesís me observaran. – el no me quiere. Y por sobre todas las cosas, yo no lo quiero. Te quiero a ti, _siempre_. – sonrió tenuemente después de asentir con la cabeza pero continuo.

- Jade, el se fue después de que yo pensara en nosotros… - sonrió un poco. –…y tal vez la palabra sexo también apareció en mi mente… Lo que quiero decir, es que el se alejo dolido ante ese pensamiento, y si reacciono así es porque le importas.

- Le puedo importar tanto como a un niño al que le quitan su juguete. Nada más. Es solo actuación. – podía ver la duda en sus ojos y apestaba que el no confiase en mi o en el mismo. – Mira… es sencillo. Hay una pregunta que lo aclara todo. Lo que te diferencia a ti de el. – su mirada era curiosa ahora. - ¿Serias capaz de alejarte de mi, de abandonarme? – cuestione segura de su respuesta.

- Nunca.

- Eso lo resume todo. – sonreí sobre sus labios y lo bese concentrándome solo en el, en nosotros.

- Ey, ninfómanos! – ambos miramos hacia la puerta de la casa, donde se encontraba Ryan. – Vengan a sociabilizar un poco… con el resto de los inmortales.

_ . _ . _

Sentí la puerta abrirse detrás de mi mientras me sentaba, u ocultaba, en el suelo de mi habitación. Quería desaparecer. Necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué paso para que corrieras despavorido hacia aquí…? – cuestiono Emmet. – No es que me moleste, pero… no lo se… pensé que…

- Probablemente vio algo en la cabeza de Logan. – siempre tan observador Jasper.

Logan… asique esa era su nombre. No simplemente vi "algo", vi… no podía ser verdad…

Once años… once años obligándome a creer que había hecho lo correcto. La había dejado atrás, junto con mi única posibilidad de ser feliz. Pero me empeñaba en convencerme que valía la pena, que ella tendría ahora todo lo que yo nunca podría darle… una vida… calidez, normalidad, seguridad, un futuro… hijos. No podía privarla de todas esas cosas por mi egoísmo, no era justo para ella.

Planeaba estrategias cada minuto para no salir en su búsqueda o rogarle a Alice por información, tal vez solo una simple imagen de su rostro… como si necesitara de ayuda para recordarla, y cada uno de esos minuto estaba lleno de fracaso por cada intento fallido. Engañaba a mi mente simulando que ella estaba junto a mi riendo musicalmente, simulaba que ella nunca existió, que en tan solo unos momentos tomaría el Volvo e iría a buscarla para que fuésemos juntos al instituto, o que Emmet la estaba atormentando con nuevas bromas y debía ir a su rescate... si, hasta escuchaba su voz pidiendo ayuda… mientras yo seguía su olor para ir a su encuentro… si, la locura me consumía.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Alice me saco de mis pensamientos con una sencilla pregunta imposible de responder. Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con 6 pares de ojos mirándome.

- ¿No deberías decírmelo tu? – pregunte queriendo de verdad encontrar alguna de sus visiones.

- Tu adorable humana no le permite ver nada que tenga que ver con ella. – explico Rosalie con su clásico tono de fastidio.

- ¿Como…? –

- Tal vez si hubieras escuchado lo que estuvimos hablando desde que entraste por esa puerta hubieras escuchado nuestras teorías. Antes estuviste perdido en tu mundo porque ella no estaba aquí y ahora… - ella seguía hablando sin darme nada útil.

- Seria más fácil saber que esta pasando sin necesidad de conversar si dejaran de bloquearme.

- Es por tu bien querido – Esme se arrodillo junto a mi en el suelo. – queremos que te tomes esto con calma.

- ¿Con calma? – intente no gritar para que mi furia no fuese dirigida a Esme. – Ella esta ahí abajo con aquel imbécil y quieren que me lo tome con calma.

- Ese imbécil es decisión de ella. – Rosalie no tenía intención de cerrar la boca.

- Como fue la tuya el dejarla hace más de 10 años. – genial, ahora se sumaba Alice. – Creo que lo mejor es que me dejen con el a solas, no tenemos mucho tiempo y no vamos a sacar nada productivo estando todos juntos acá.

- Alice, yo puedo hablar con el si… - Carlisle lo intento, pero fallo ante la determinación de Alice.

- No. Yo me encargo. Vayan y entretengan a nuestros invitados.

Comenzaron a salir uno a uno y Rosalie, como regalo de cortesía me dejo las imágenes de su encuentro con Bella. Yo no podía con todo lo que sentía sabiendo que ella estaba a pasos de mí. Pero ahora… con esa nueva imagen de Bella solo tenía una cosa en claro…

- Me odia. – fue todo lo que pude decir y pensar ante aquello.

- Gracias Rosalie. – ironizo Alice susurrando, pero aun así con la seguridad de que la oiría. – No, no te odia. – negó, pero esas palabras dispararon los recuerdos de ella al bajar la guardia. – De acuerdo, tal vez si te odia. Pero esta equivocada, porque no sabe la verdad… no podemos pretender que actué como si no haya pasado nada.

- Pero debería saber que la amo, que todo lo hice pensando en ella. Le dije millones de veces que la amaba, ella no puede dudar de mi amor.

- Pero lo hace, y tienes que demostrarle lo contrario. – Alice se arrodillo junto a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

- Alice agradezco tu preocupación, pero ella esta con el… y… no lo se… tal vez sea mejor así…

- Edward, mi mejor amiga me acaba de escupir prácticamente al verme, - soltó mis manos, probablemente para no romperlas. - y no es que la idea de matarme le resultara desagradable. Vas a moverte de ahí por tu bien y sobre todo por el de ella, vas a aclarar todo esto, y van a comer perdices, ¿te quedo claro?

Vi nuevamente, y con mas detalle, el comportamiento de Bella con Alice. Hasta llegue a sentir el dolor de ella como si fuera el mío, podía entender porque me exigía eso.

- Pero si se comporta así con ustedes que no le hicieron nada… no puedo imaginar lo que pueda pensar y sentir hacia mi.

De hecho, si podía. Al encontrarla en el bosque pensé que era algún truco sucio de los Vulturis, por alguna razón averiguaron lo que me sucedía y Aro intento tomar ventaja de aquello, por lo que la idea de recurrir a ellos para terminar con mi martirio ya no era una opción. Solo pude pensar en eso porque si bien era ella físicamente, su mirada parecía disparar sobre mí como si fuera su próximo objetivo a eliminar, pero ningún truco de los Vulturis podría igualar su aroma y mucho menos intensificarlo como había sucedido con su cambio.

Luego, al verla en brazos de otro… fue simplemente devastador. Los pensamientos de el… besándola como si le perteneciese… ella siendo suya. Era demasiado. Ni la peor de mis pesadillas mostraban esto.

- Siento no haberte podido advertirte del encuentro que tuvieron, como dijo Rose, no puedo verla…

- ¿Por qué…? Cuando estaba sola, siempre pudiste verla... o tal vez, luego de no tenerla en tus visiones durante un tiempo comenzaron a fallar.

- No se te ocurra desconfiar de lo que sucede en mi cabeza. – me amenazo señalándome con el dedo.

- Lo siento Alice, es solo que no entiendo todo esto… ella volvió y…

- Esta bien, lo comprendo. – movió sus manos restándole importancia. - Ahora mis visiones son lo que menos importan, espero… - agito su cabeza evitando mostrarme algo. - y tu pequeño cobarde tiene cosas mas importantes de las cuales ocuparte. – sonrió y me tendió una mano. – levántate.

Mientras lo hacia lleno mi mente de nuevas imágenes, una mas extrañas que otras. E imposiblemente dolorosas.

_Ganar o perder  
Se que nunca me importa  
Lo que embruja es el riesgo  
Y no donde ir  
Y subes a otro nivel  
Y no puedes llegar  
Ni siquiera a tocarlo._

_ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _

Canción: Hechizo – Catupecu Machu

Lo se, lo se. No tengo perdón :(

La verdad que tengo escrito este cap hace mucho pero quería subirlo junto con otros a la vez, como disculpas, pero como auto-regalito de cumple (si soy un año mas vieja) lo quiero subir hoy. El prox cap esta por la mitad, y tngo otras partes escritas (conversaciones entra Bella y Edward), aunq todavía no se bien en q caps van a ir.

Gracias por los comentarios, se sumo gente nueva a pesar de las NO actualizaciones… me alegra mucho! Ahora mismo voy a responder sus reviews!

Se que el cap esta bastante lejos de ser bueno… pero no soy buena para los reencuentros. Aun asi espero q les guste y me disculpen, no voy a poner una fecha para el prox cap porq como notaran… no se me dan bien. Pero puedo asegurar que la historia la termino.

Saludos y Besos.

Cristal.


End file.
